


Spiderman & Shadowcat: You’re never alone

by NeoTyson



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man and the X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: This is a story of the ultimate universe AU where a lone Spiderman finds love again. Other heroes make an appearance. Peter/Kitty pairing.





	1. Reconnect

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Spiderman & Shadowcat: You’re never alone**

  _Reconnect_

*Spidey's Usual Spot*

It seems like a regular day as Spiderman was sitting at his usual spot by his gargoyle statue pretending that the figure is listening to his problems. He has dealt with so much lately that it is starting to cloud his judgment about his self. As he stood by the statue, he took his mask off and tried to hold back the tears that he wants to release due to all the stress that he has been dealing with through the past years.

Spiderman with hurt in his voice said to his self, "I don't know if I can handle any more pain and suffering. I was giving great power but have not lived up to the responsibility of that power, so because of that, I lost my Uncle Ben over something I could have prevented. Then there's the pain that I felt when I lost my first love, Gwen Stacey if I just would have been faster with catching her she might have been alive right now. Now recently Mary Jane and I broke up all because of that stupid fight about me not giving up being Spider-man, and at this point, it would have been our second time that we have broken up in a long time."

He continues saying, "It's like since I became Spider-man either someone close to me gets hurt, suffers, or doesn't want me in their life anymore. As much as I would want to stop being the hero and just live a normal life, I couldn't live with the fact that people could die when I could have saved them especially disappointing Uncle Ben for running from my responsibility and not fighting for the honor of Gwen."

As Peter gets up to put his mask back on he came down to a conclusion, "I hate being a loner and it would be nice have that special someone to in my life but yet I feel like there's no point in trying and maybe it's best to not rely on someone. Aunt May could somewhat help but me moving into my place would defeat the purpose of not loading her with my issues. Man forgets it I'm just going to just be to myself as Peter Parker and as Spiderman the lone hero."

With that, Peter headed home to get some rest and try to clear his head, which he knew that wouldn't help much.

* * *

 

 *Elsewhere at Aunt May house*

*Knock Knock*

Aunt May open the door to see a familiar face in front of her, "Katherine, it's been too long. It's great to see you again and mine you have grown since the last time I saw you."

Katherine Anne Pryde aka Kitty with a warm smile on her face greeted her back, "Hello Aunt May, and it's great to see you again. Did I come at a wrong time?"

Aunt May replied, "Oh no you are welcome to come in *lets Kitty in*. By the way, Peter is not here for he moved into his place a few months ago thanks to his boss J.J for helping him find a place for him.

Kitty was shocked and impressed by this new. She hasn't kept up with Peter for she has been doing her own thing as of late. She responds saying, "That is certainly great news. Well, I just happened to be in town and wanted to visit you guys and are you for real, but I'm shocked that old J.J would even offer him a place and man it's been awhile since I talked to Peter. I'm sure he and MJ are enjoying the home together hehe."

Aunt May with a soft *sign* and tells Kitty, "Actually dear they broke up recently, and I feel Peter hasn't been the same since."

Kitty was more shock hearing that, she knew that her and Peter's relationship didn't work because Peter still had strong feelings for M.j and wanted her back. Though his decision hurt her, she was happy that he was happy. Now hearing that the two split again, Kitty knew deep down she wants to see how he's feeling and hope that this is not affecting him as Spiderman for she still cares for him. She calmly replied, "Oh gosh, I have been out of the loop lately. I would like to see how he's doing, would you happen to know his new address?

A warm smile came across Aunt May's face as she answers her, "Sure I do, and yes I will give it to you for I'm sure that will bring a smile on his face to see how beautiful you have become." She did hope that Kitty could help Peter feel better since she felt that he and M.j wouldn’t get back together.

"Awwww thank you, I see where Peter got his sweetness from in the family hehe," Kitty said after getting his address.

"It's my pleasure, and I think since he lost M.j he could use some healing in his life." Aunt May answer. After a few mins of talking, Kitty made her way to Peter's new place to visit him.

* * *

 

*a few hours later at Peter's new home*

Peter was sitting on his bed having a staring contest with his ceiling. He pretty much lives in a two-bedroom apartment for if he wanted company, or if Aunt May wanted to visit. However, not surprising to him, he hasn't had a lot of people come over, and Aunt May hasn't been stopping by lately. By the time he had gotten the place, he and M.j were having issues over his hero life on how he hasn't given her a lot of attention and the fact that she didn't want him to do it anymore after seeing him come back really hurt from a fierce battle with Electro. He soon got frustrated at her and said some things that he wishes he could take back but now he can't especially since they were true. He felt that he would want someone that would accept his normal/hero life but then again he seems that wouldn't happen at this point in his life.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring; he figures it would be Aunt May stopping by to check on him. "Okay if she asks about how I'm feeling about M.j just play it cool, the last thing I need is for her to get stress worrying about me," Peter said to his self as he heads to the door. When he opens it, he was completely shocked to see the person standing in front of him. He was looking at a familiar, beautiful young adult who had a bubbly personality that he liked but she was also very caring and was part of a great group known as the X-Men.

"Hey Petey it's been a while," Kitty greeted him with a beautiful smile.

Peter just stood there with his mouth wide open being shock that not only his former girlfriend Kitty is here, but her appearance has changed since the last time they spoke to each other in person in an excellent way.

Kitty just giggles at this and decided to mess with him flirting with him. "You see something that you like Petey?" she asks as she places her hand on her hip.

Peter finally came out of his stare mode and finally was able to see speak, "I’m sorry but WOW Kitty you look great, and it is happy to see you again.

He reaches to get a hug from her which he did as she returns the hug. "Did my Aunt May tell you I live here?" as they ended the hug.

Kitty giggled and responded, "Well thank you and yes I was in town, so I decided to visit you guys, and that's when your Aunt told me you got your new place." "May I come in," she asked?

"Oh course, you are one of the few people who decided to visit me so consider it an honor ha-ha," Peter answer letting her in.

Kitty likes Peter's new apartment, it seems like a nice place to live as a young adult, but she felt a lonely vibe here, and she couldn't help to realize that it was cause M.j wasn't living with him.

"Hey listen.. I know this might not be a perfect time to say it... but I'm sorry about you and M.j. Aunt May told me about the split up." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

Peter, who was not surprised that Kitty found out by his aunt, took a deep breath and responded, "It's okay Kitty, and I appreciate your concern. She finally couldn't put up with the double life that I have to deal with; I don't think any girl would at this point."

Kitty could see the depression that he was dealing with all over his face, it wasn't just the break up that was hurting him, but she felt it was just another thing to add to his life that affected him negatively like when he lost his other love ones.

She went over to him and hugged him tightly as Peter hug her tightly back but he had his head relax on her breast which made him blush a little.

Suddenly Kitty had an idea just as she was enjoying the hug, "Say Peter, and you don't have to decide or answer now, but I just was wondering since you got your place now and it's a two bedroom apartment, would you like for me to stay with you that way you won't have to feel alone? I promise I will pull my weight while I'm staying with you."

Peter was completely thrown off by that question, yes it would be nice to have someone around the place especially someone like Kitty who he had teamed up with in the past as Spiderman & Shadowcat but yet that would mean that they would most likely get close and he wasn't sure if he wanted that for something could happen to her or he might hurt again.

"Though this is a massive request, I will give you an answer tomorrow just for you Kitty," Peter answer with a warm spider.

"YAY that means you're going to at least think about it hehe, well I about to head out but give me call sometime when you decide what to do or just want to chat. Always remember that no matter what Peter if you need anything I'm here for you." Kitty said as she gave him a kiss on the check that made Peter turn red.

Kitty, still thinking it's cute when he blushed; walk out his place saying, "Goodnight Petey"!

Peter responded back, "Goodnight Kitty and it was good seeing you again."

As he watches her walk out, he lies back on the couch and thought about what his decision will be.

"This is going to be a long night," Peter mutters to his self.

* * *

 

**Authors Note: Hello everyone and welcome to another story of mine as you can see from the title ha-ha. This story is a kind of what I had dealt with it as far as being hurt by a girl and dealing with depression and what better way to get those emotions out than to write about a hero would had dealt with much pain in his life as well. This time this will be a Spidey/Kitty Pryde story as it takes place in the ultimate series where Peter is 25 while Kitty is 24 and they had dated before but broke up because of Mary a plain cough I mean Mary Jane but unlike the comics they were not famous couple by the citizens of New York as they were able to keep a low profile of their relationship. Also, I made some slight changes to the Kitty character like her body is almost like Blackcat's body and she matures up some but still has that confident, bubbly side to her. So feel free to comment, review, follow, favorite if you want and I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

 The Decision

*At Peter's Apartment*

Peter didn't get a good night rest; he had nightmares of losing and hurting the people he cares about in his life. This wasn't the first time he had this type of dream, after he and M.J broke up he would sometimes have that thought of hurting her due to him not being able to cope with the pain he has dealt with. On top of that, he now needs to make huge a decision on if he should let Kitty live with him or not.

"This is tougher than I thought like I don't believe that it would be wrong since Kitty and I have dated in the past, but I broke up with her since I still wanted M.J. Despite that she still wanted me in her life as a close friend even though we kind of lost contact. Now after a reunion, she wants to move in with me which is sudden." Peter said to himself in a low mumble. "Though I hate living here without any company and would like to have someone to talk about my feelings I don't want to risk getting hurt by letting people in my life or the other way around, and then they just walk out of my life after getting close to me. Would the same thing happen if I get close to Kitty as she stays here?" Peter continued to think out loud until his phone went off with Aunt May as the caller id.

Peter reluctantly answers the phone, "Hey Aunt May how's it going?"

"Hi dear I'm doing well, how are you holding up and where you surprised to see Katherine again?" Aunt May question him.

"I'm hanging in there, and yes I was slightly shocked. It was great catching up with her and get this; she wants to be my roommate ha-ha-ha-ha crazy right?" Peter joke thinking his aunt wouldn't approve and agree with having Kitty live with him.

"Well now that you said that, I believe that it's an excellent idea," Aunt May responded.

"HAHA that's funny it sounded like you said it was an excellent idea that she should be," Peter joked again.

"I did actually, I think with all that's happened to you it would be nice to have someone who you close with and be there with you. Besides you two are adults so you don't need my say so to whatever you can't or can do something." Aunt May said with a grave in her tone. Peter, though shock at her answer, knew she had a point, it's hard in his case being close to someone who you don't want to hurt or get hurt by.

Peter then told his aunt, "You have a point Aunt May, and I will consider it, I will talk to you later."

"Alright dear, just wanted to check on you and remember everyone needs help sometimes, even a hero like you. I love you." Aunt May said.

"I love you, Aunt May, bye-bye, " Peter said as he hung up the phone.

Peter, giving it more thought, went through his contacts and found Kitty's number and decided to call her.

"Hey, Pete!" Kitty said in her usual, happy voice after he waited for her to answer.

"Hey Kitty, how are you doing?" Peter asked enjoying her musical voice.

"I'm good, but then again I'm always happy hearing from you," Kitty said, flirting with him causing Peter to blush a little.

"Haha well that's always good, say I was wondering did you want to meet so I can talk to you about the offer?" Peter asked, hoping she wasn't busy.

"Sure why don't we meet up in Central Park? By your old favorite chili dog stand," Kitty answers back. Peter chuckled, remembering a very awkward first date.

"Cool, I will see you there in an hour!" Peter said with little excitement.

"All right Petey," Kitty said as they both hung up and got ready.

* * *

 

 *One Hour Later*

Peter was in his new Spider-man (Ben Reilly with the huge black spider-symbol) costume on top of a building near the park, since he wanted to have the moving in conversation with Kitty in private. Plus if there's trouble while they talk, he could just quickly go and take care of it and not have to put on his costume.

He turns to see someone who looked like Kitty running on top of buildings towards him, but he notices some changes in her costume. Instead of the usual x-men costume, she was wearing an all-black costume: a mask like black cat's, short jacket, a tight shirt that showed her belly, tight pants that a reveal some of her legs to the side and boots). As she came closer to her with the beautiful smile she had, his mouth nearly hit the floor seeing her in her new costume.

"Pete if you keep looking at me like that you are going to make me blush," Kitty told him as they were admiring each other's new costume.

Peter finally stop staring and replied, "Oh I'm sorry but wow Kitty you just look so...wow."

"Hehehe thanks, I figure Shadow-cat needed another suit for when she's not working with the team," Kitty explain as she posed for him then went to ask him, "But I feeling the new suit Petey."

Peter lowers his head to hide his blush and responds, "Thanks, just wanted a makeover on the suit you know."

Kitty notices his response was not a confident one, but she just went along with it. "Well now that we are here, you wanted to talk about the offer or is there something else going on?"

Peter then smiled underneath his mask as he tells her, "Yeah I do, and I after actually thinking it over, I decided that if you really want to you could live with me."

Kitty jumped for joy and hugged him tight yelling, "OF COURSE I WANT TO, IT WILL BE FUN AND COOL FOR BOTH OF US! I mean...okay, great." Peter laugh at her first response as he held her. He figures having Kitty move in it could help him get over this sad feeling that he has been in him but as same time he wonders if this would backfire badly as they broke the hug.

Kitty then went on to say, "I will do my part around the house as promise... hey now that I think about since I still a hero in a way, maybe we can team up again like before."

Peter went into thought about that, they did work together very well and from what he could tell her she has improved on her skills which would make her a great ally but he remembered that they were a couple during that time and he honestly still had deep feelings for Kitty yet at the same time with his mindset thinking people who get close to him get hurt, he doesn't want to see her get hurt because of him.

So Peter said to her, "Yea... I don't know about the team up part just yet. I mean it's been a while and all you know."

Kitty had a concerned look on her face for her thought Peter would quickly be on board with that idea, "We I ask you about that in the past, it didn't stop you before so why now?"

Before Peter could give her a response they both heard a woman scream from close by and they both charge to the direction, the screaming came from. They went to the alley to see a woman surrounded by a gang planning on stealing her money.

"Alright, Kitty I'm pretty sure I can handle them, just make sure you phrase the woman out of…." Peter was trying to make a plan that won't involve Kitty getting harm, but she cut him off saying "Now that's no fun," and went to attack the gang members.

"SHADOW-CAT!" he yelled, going after her. Which in turn caused the gang members to see them attacking and started their counter attack. Spider-man took out three of the members. As did Kitty, But one of them pulled a gun and almost shot the woman. Luckily Kitty was able to grab the lady's arm at the last second, turning them both intangible. After webbing them up for the police, Spider-man followed Kitty home, so he can help get her stuff to move in, but he didn't have a lot to say to her after that gang incident. He was mad because she didn't want to listen to him, but at the same time he worried about her safety even though he knew she could handle herself in that fight, but then it hit him. "I think I'm still in love with her, that might be the reason I feel over protective about her," he thought to his self and continued, "but I can't, I shouldn't... today she could have got hurt, and what if we did try again and it didn't work because of me, I don't think I can handle that much pain."

After getting the woman to safety, they both decide to go to the X-mansion to get Kitty's stuff and let the group know she was moving out.

 

*Sometime later at the X-mansion*

Kitty, along with some of the other X-men, managed to help her get her remaining stuff that she has for the move. She told her goodbye's but promised that she would visit as Wolverine had a talk with Peter about her moving in (Wasn't the most fun conversation that had to do with gutting). Nightcrawler was able to transport them back to Peter's place due to his training on being able to carry distant locations, once they made it back to Pete's place Nightcrawler said his goodbye and went back to the mansion. Peter and Kitty went and started getting her room ready, but there was still an awkward silence between them, and he knew he had to tell Kitty something to make things right, though he wants to tell about his feelings he still feel that it wasn't the best idea making kitty comfortable was more important than his personal issues.

"Hey, Kitty listens..." as we were about to speak her cut him off with a sad tone.

"Peter, what's going on? I mean you hadn't spoken to me since the gang incident and yes I went in without listening to you, but I feel like there's more to it, if we are going to live together we should be able to tell each other stuff especially how we feel."

Peter knew that he had to tell her at least how he felt towards her so he walked over to her, held her waist, and look into her eyes as he spoke to her, "You're right. There is something I need to tell you, the reason I acted different today was cause I didn't want to see you get hurt. I'm aware that you could handle those guys, but I didn't understand why it affected me seeing you in action. So it hit me that I still have deep feelings for you. I know its been awhile since we talk but at times even when I was with Mary Jane, I ask my self what if when it came to us, but I figure you would move on eventually. At the end of the day, I just don't want anything bad happening to you because of me."

Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and went into her sweet tone confessing, "Peter, I never stopped loving you, I understood that you wanted M.J, so that's why I let you go so you could be happy. It was so hard to... cause we were very close, and yes I was hurt but seeing you happy was important to me. I also know that it's hurting you that you are not with her no more, but honestly, I can't help how I feel about you, I want you back."

At that moment, Peter's heart started to beat fast as he was giving nervous after hearing confession as well as he lean closer to her as she did and then Peter kiss her as she kisses back. The kiss grew more passionate as they continue to enjoy this moment together with Peter not thinking about anything negative but kissing the girl who he still had deep feelings for and with Kitty, who missed tasting his lips, proving that she did still love him. Peter held her body very close to his as they continue to be at the moment until they had to let each other go to catch their breaths.

Once they caught their breaths, Peter sat down, look at Kitty and told her, "That felt amazing Kitty, I really want to be back with you too, but I think we should take it slow because there are still things I'm not ready to open up yet if you are okay with that."

Kitty, with her cute smile, sat on his lap and told answer, "Don't worry Pete, as long as I have you back in my life we can take as much time as you need. I don't want to rush you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that a lot, until then…." He said as he reached for her face to relive the moment they just had before they went to sleep, tired from a long day.

* * *

 

  **Author Note:** **So sorry this took so long, but I will explain why it did.**

  1. **I didn't think this story was going to get as many favs, reviews, and followers as it did which I am thanking Bloodboredom, Dablman2020, DiazH2xtrem for their reviews as well as everyone else who favorite and follow the story so far. I want to give a big shootout to Aspiringactor for being my beta reader for this story and helping me make sure it looks okay, check out his stories if you get a chance.**
  2. **I'm not so sure what I want to do in the story so I'm giving you all guys a chance to help me like would you want this as a series or just a straight up story as well what would you want to see in the story like I promise Dablman2020 that I will do a Kitty vs. M.j type thing in the story so let me know with reviews.**




	3. Kitty vs Mary Jane/Plain

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Kitty vs. Mary Jane/Plain

*At Peter's place*

It was the middle of the night that Peter was having one of the best rest that he has to have in a long time. He and Kitty fell asleep together as they held each other tight after revealing their feelings for each other when all of the sudden Peter's cell phone begins to ring. Lucky Peter was able to get up and answer so it wouldn't wake Kitty up as well not bothering to read the caller id to see who was calling him this late.

A sleepy Peter answer, "umm hello.."

"Hey Tiger," a familiar voice and response that Peter knew too well.

This made him wake up a little more with a little anger in him as he got up trying to keep Kitty from waking up to continue the conversation.

"Why are you calling me this late at night, I have nothing to say to you, and you definitely shouldn't have anything to say to me," Peter ask his former girlfriend. He and M.j haven't talk since the split up so it was odd that she would be calling him.

"Tiger why you got to be like that? I was calling cause I miss you and want you back." MJ said while Peter sat in the living room and kept listening.

"You know how we have our moments/disagreements like what couple doesn't and this wasn't the first time you and I split, besides you know you miss being me so why not come back to me?" She asks him.

Peter really got real piss off from hearing that; One he remember during the last time he was dating her how she suddenly grew to be cockier then confident when it came to their relationship (due to her knowing she is dating Spider-man), two she was the one who would start the fights about Peter needing to stop being Spiderman when he was getting seriously injure and just live a normal life which was becoming a strain on him (even his Aunt May wasn't okay with how she was treating him. He would try to make peace with her cause he wanted to try to make it work. 

Now hearing her claim that he misses her like he was that desperate and couldn't find any one else to date just made him feel worse knowing how he uses to feel about his self. He is reminded that he was currently rebuilding his relationship with Kitty, who he still had strong feelings for, and that now he has moved on and found someone better.

With all that said Peter took a deep breath and went to respond to his former girlfriend saying, "Look, Mary Jane, we are done as in finish as in no more. The last moments of us dating have made me felt miserable especially how you broke up with me. It put me in an awful depression to where I doubted myself as Spiderman and me both physically and emotionally. Recently that has now changed for one I'm slowly building my self up back up, two I'm actually getting to a better place in my life, and three which is the best part I'm back with Kitty who I should had stay with and not broke up with her just to get back with you cause unlike your selfish self she actually accepts me for me and allows me to be both Peter Parker & Spider-man, so she wouldn't appreciate you trying to steal me back so do me a favor and delete my number from your phone and don't call me back." In the end, his voice went from anger to confidence as MJ got angry and started to yell at him only for the call to cut off because Peter hung the phone up on her.

"Well on the bright side, It's no longer my responsibility to save her from a crazy super villain haha," He joked to his self.

"Are you okay Petey?" Peter turned to see Kitty awake standing behind him. He wasn't aware that he had woke her up.

"Yeah, I'm better that I got that off my chest like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. How long were you there and heard?" He asked concern about what she had heard.

Kitty smile and answer, "I heard everything, but I acted like I was asleep to see how the conversation would go and I'm very proud of you." She said as she sat by him.

Peter was shocked by this, "What part were you proud of?" he asked.

"The fact that you stood up for your self not just for me but you. I know it had to consider hard how much you did love her, yet you didn't let that stop you for manning up and telling her straight up what time is was. You didn't deserve how she been treating you, and honestly, I think a lot of people me included believe I'm better for you than her hehe." Kitty responded the way that made Peter feel even better about the whole issue.

"But just so you know, as of this point if she ever tries to steal you from me or tries to mess us up, which I have a feeling she will, imma mess her up you got that?!" Kitty told Peter in a serious tone.

Peter being taken back from the way she just responded move to the side a little bit and just simply responded, "yes mam" and in his mind thinking, "She must have hung around Logan way too much over the years.

"Good! and I love you Petey," Kitty going back to her sweet tone.

Happy that she's back calm, Peter held her face and looked into her eyes as he responded by telling her, "I love you too Kitty, always had and I'm so happy that you wanted to be with me as I want us to last for a long time." With that said they gave each other a passionate kiss as they head back to bed together.

 

*The next day*

The next day in the afternoon, Peter & Kitty decided to spend some time together at a park. He was thankful to have some peace with someone he actually cares about after his late talk with Mary Jane.

"I'm really enjoying this beautiful, peaceful day with you," Kitty told her boyfriend as they were holding hands and walking around.

Peter responded with a joke, "I'm enjoying my self with you as well babe, and it has been peaceful, no crazy super villains terrorizing New York, this must be our lucky day haha."

"Hehehe I believe so," Kitty laughs at him. The two of them have been catching up with stuff that has gone on in their life which was a lot to catch up on.

Of course, its not always a peaceful day when you are a super hero, for right at that moment Peter's spider-sense went off.

"Danger but where everything seems fine." as he asks the question out loud he turn just to see why his spider-sense went off, he saw for what could have been his new enemy base off her angry expression: "Mary Jane!?".

Kitty turn and saw her, "More like Mary Plain to me!" she said while rolling her eyes, she knew she would run into her but not this soon.

Mary Jane was quickly walking towards them with a piss off look on her face and spoke to them, "Now Peter do think that you can just get rid of me that easily, you forgot I know your secret…

Peter cut her off knowing that she wouldn't even try to use that against him, "but you and I both know you are not that going to reveal it cause you know my enemies will just target you to get to me. Besides that pretty low even for you!"

Mary Jane went on, "I'm quite aware of that, but my point is that the fact that you told me meant that you have a lot of trust in me which you don't say that about a lot of girls in your life. I get you were angry last night, probably because you didn't get a good nights rest, but we were together for so long, and surely you are not about to give all this up for this trash you are with now."

"Kitty was getting piss off by her new attitude; it's bad enough she put her Petey through a lot but to talk down to her was like a slap to her face.

"Um excuse me what did you just call me?" Kitty asks her hoping that she wouldn't try her again.

"Did I stutter... no, and I don't have to repeat my self to you, I and you both know that I'm more of women for Peter than you and you're just a rebound so why don't you just step aside before that disgusting face gets mess up even more." Mary Jane told kitty with her so call cocky tone as Kitty try to remain calm, but she was getting to her.

Peter was not going to sit by and let M.j talk that way to his Kitty, "Look I told you on the phone it was over, and I meant it, now you are just jealous because one guy doesn't want to be with you..." As he was about to go off on his former girlfriend, Kitty stopped him and told him, "Petey I got this don't worry." as Peter just nodded knowing that Mary Jane was about to get whats coming to her.

Kitty got up in her face and told her off saying, "You know I used to like you, despite the fact that Peter dumps me for you. I tolerated you because you meant a lot to Peter, but now you completely change into some stuck-up version of your self with no care for others and only care about what you want when you want it. But the fact that you were trying to get Peter back after he told you what time it is and in front of my face, that just makes you look desperate, disrespectful, and stupid so for that, you deserve to be alone. I'm going to do what you should have done, and that be there for Peter and love him for who he is. This is not speaking out of cockiness but out of confidence that when he was with you a lot of people said that he could do better and he has better now since he is with me."

This put Mary Jane over the edge for the only comeback she had was to slap Kitty in the face hard. Though he couldn't believe that M.j did what she just did, Peter didn't need his spider-sense to know that his ex-girlfriend was about to be in real danger.

After that hard slap, Kitty snaps and jump on Mary Jane slamming her body on the ground. Peter had for gotten she been training with Logan for she was stronger than before as she then started to punch MJ in the face, but Peter pull her off of her all he saw of Mary Jane had a bloody nose, and she had a hard time getting up as ran away crying.

"THAT'S RIGHT RUN, AND IT WILL BE A LOT WORSE IF YOU CONTINUE TO MESS WITH US AGAIN!" Kitty yells at her.

"Baby calm down it's over I think she got the message," Peter told her trying to calm her down, he wasn't used to seeing her this angry, and no matter how angry he was at M.J he wasn't seeking violence on her.

Kitty tries to calm down, but it wasn't working that well for she felt hate towards her. She officially has no respect for her, the fact that she slaps her out of nowhere when trying to have a civil conversation made Mary Jane more likable.

"Let's just head home alright?" Peter ask her as she shook her head yes as they went back.

(Little did they know, a familiar black substance was hiding watching the whole fight and plotting for revenge on Peter Parker as it was heading for M.J's direction)

 

*Back at Peter's place*

After they had made it home, Kitty went to her room with her head burry under the pillows crying for allowing her anger to get the best of her and the fact that Peter might not want to stay with her after the way she reacted.

To her surprise, Peter came in and sat on the bed rubbing her back telling her it's okay.

Kitty looks up trying to wipe her tears always ask, "How can you not be mad at me, I could have beat her badly, and it was immature of me to get into it with her?!"

Peter only smile and told her how he felt about what happened, "I'm not mad because I know you, you're not the killer type, and I'm pretty sure that even if I weren't there, you would have stopped. Another reason is that you fought over me which is something that SHE wouldn't have done so I appreciate that you care enough about me to do that besides she hit you first and like any of villain she needed to be taught a lesson.

"HAHA only you know how to make me laugh when I'm not my best," Kitty said cheering up a little bit.

"If I couldn't what type of boyfriend would I be to you haha. I don't like seeing you sad it doesn't fit your bubbly personality, and you're not going to lose me, so smile for me please?" Peter asked playfully.

"Alright baby, I'm so lucky to have a great guy like you," Kitty said giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Well, I'm fortunate to have a great girl like you," Peter responded by kissing her back with led to them kissing each other some more.

During them kissing, Peter knew he could trust in Kitty and felt for the relationship to be fully better he needed to express his inner feelings that he been dealing with it.

"Kitty I think I'm ready to open up to you about how I been feeling over the past months," he tells her.

Kitty, with a smile on her face, gets up and sits on Peter's lap and tells him, "I'm glad that you're ready, and I'm willing to listen, baby."

  **"Next time, Peter will reveal his inner feelings to Kitty"**

* * *

 

**Authors note: Okay Imma just be real, I did not think this story would get as my fans, favorite, and request for updates as it did because after the first chapter I didn't believe it was all that good. I'm sorry for the long delay, but this summer has been busy and crazy for me, but hopefully, now I can update you better with my new schedule. I also want to say thank you for the support and constructive comments towards my story so if you expect me to keep going to say so on the reviews. If you guys saw, then you know sort of who is going to be the main villain of this story, but it will only be done unless you all want it to be done. Be bless everyone!**


	4. The talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

_The talk_

Peter held Kitty's hand gently as he got his self-prepared to speak to her about the depression he has gone through. He knew how tough it would be, but he also knew that he trust Kitty and loves her enough to open up about his feelings.

Peter then takes a deep breath and goes into explaining, "Over the past months, I haven't been truly myself mentally and emotionally. I have been thinking that I was giving high power but have not lived up to the responsibility, and because of that, I lost Uncle Ben. Then there’s the hurt that I keep feeling that it's because of me I lost Gwen, if I just would have made to her faster she would have been alive now. Of course, over time it didn't get better with M.j and me breaking up all over me being Spiderman.”

He continues as he try's to fight back his tears with Kitty holding his hands tighter, “It’s gotten to the point where I feel like since I became Spider-man, someone close to me dies or doesn’t want me in their life. There are even times where I want to stop being the hero and just live a normal life, that way I won't hurt others around me, yet I couldn’t live with the fact that people could die when I could have saved them especially I would be disappointing Uncle Ben for running from my responsibility.” 

At this point of venting, Peter couldn't fight back his tears as he kept revealing what he has felt on the inside, “I honestly felt I was alone, and I hated that lonely feeling, but I felt that it was the best way to keep my friends and family away from me not having to deal with losing them. I know I still have Aunt May, but I know she can't take care of me forever, I also know I have friends like Johnny but I'm pretty sure he couldn't relate to how I feel and the thought of The Fantastic 4 losing a member because of me something I wouldn't be able to deal with. Ultimately, I would like a relationship with someone who could help me over come what I been dealing with, but as my aunt told me, you can't be happy with someone if you aren't happy with yourself which I wasn't.”

Kitty was beyond shock from hearing everything that just came out of Peter's mouth. She never had a clue he had these feelings inside since they had gone a long time without actually talking to each other, but she also knew Peter would always joke around as Spider-man, so it made him hard to read at times. Realizing that it was more than just the breakup, Kitty curses her self for not checking up on him more as a good friend should do, even with him being with Mary Jane then that was not an excuse to not be there for him. 

Kitty then spoke to a red-eyed Peter with a lovely voice, "Petey I'm so so sorry that I didn't know about this sooner. Losing people you care about really does take a toll on a person, not just a hero, and it  sucks that a good man like you had to deal with all that by your self."

She did hold Peter's face in her hand to comfort him saying, "You don't have to go through anything alone, you got friends and family that care about you, most importantly you got me not just as a friend but as your girlfriend as well. You mean so much to me and I will be that girl that helps and supports you when you need me to."

Peter looked into her eyes and said, "I'm happy that you are back in my life, you help put a smile on my face ever since we met back up which I appreciate it.  I love you too Katherine Pryde".

Kitty gave him a look and responded playfully, "Um that Kitty to you Bug-Boy Hehe."

Peter laughed at that and joked back, "My bad, I mean Ms. Shadow-cat haha."

Kitty with a flirty look only said, "Just kiss me my amazing Spider-man."

After saying that they both leaned in and kissed each, as they kiss it grew more passionately with Kitty moaning softly while Peter squeezes butt gently. After a few mins, they stopped to catch their breath and held each other as they thought about what happened today.

"You know Petey; I believe we owe M.j an apology for the way we acted," Kitty told Peter with a grave look on her face.

Peter shook his head in agreement," Funny I was sorta thinking the same thing like I wanted her to feel the hurt  she cause me but that doesn't make me any better if I stoop down to her level, but I think we should wait a few days to let her cool off since you did kinda went off on her physically haha."

"Yeaaa about that, I'm also thinking because I need to keep control of my anger some and now that we are dating I believe that we need to start getting advice from the log..." Kitty couldn't finish saying the full name without Peter interrupting her.

"NEGATIVE!" Peter shouted knowing where she was going with the conversation!

"Why not, we both are close to him in a way, and he had live long enough to experience the stuff we have gone through." Kitty was trying to convince him with an innocent tone.

Peter responds back, "And I knew him long enough to know that he will GUT ME(in Logan's voice) if he finds out we are dating again for I'm pretty sure he didn't like me leaving you for M.J like that." 

"That was in the past baby, I'm sure he's not still holding that against you, and I won't let him touch hurt you. Besides you already know he's going to find out and give us the "talk" anyways so we might as well get that over with." Kitty said with comfort hoping, to convince Peter to go along with for if anyway from a guys point of view can help him it would be Wolverine "for he is The best there is and well we know the rest."

Peter knew she was right despite the negatives about Logan he could always count on him when it came to serious stuff.

"Alright babe we will go talk to him but if charges at me you better phase me away from his attack alright?" He asks her in joke.

She laughs at him, "Hehe I got you, Petey."

With that, they head to bed together after a long day of revealing emotions and comfort. 

* * *

 

*Elsewhere in New York*

After getting her self-fix up from the beating she got from Kitty, Mary Jane was laying down in her bed feeling upset and hurt about what happened today between her, Peter, and his girlfriend.

"I can't believe he let that tramp attack me like that and why did he seem so upset seeing me when I didn't do anything wrong?! Just because I want him to stop being Spiderman and take me back that gave him no right to snap at me the way he did!"

Little did she know, due to being blind by her anger, a black substance found its way into her house waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"GRRRR this is too much for me now, I should just sleep it off and hope for a better day tomorrow," M.J said as she forces her self to sleep even though she still was upset about what happened. With M.J fast asleep, this gave the black substance a chance to take control of her as it started to attach its self to her feeding off the angry emotion she was feeling and soon was able to enter her mind.

*MJ Mindscape*

Suddenly, Mary Jane found her self-waking up to somewhere that was not her room, it looked like being inside a sewer with dark cobwebs everywhere.

" ** _Well well look who decided to wake up_** ," said a voice. MJ looked around to see a shadow like a figure who in a way had the same body form as her.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" MJ asked.

" ** _You are in a place which you humans call their mindscape. And, I am a Symbiote but have given my self the name Venom."_**

As soon as she heard the word "Venom," she gasps as she remembers her classmate Eddie Brock being under control by the black suit that made him become Venom who almost exposed Peter's secret identity and threaten her.

"What do you want from me? I'm acutely aware of who you are, and I don't want any part with you!" She told Venom out of fear.

" ** _Tsk Tsk, Why live with what happens in the past, for all I want to do is help you"_** Venom responded with an evil smile.

"What could I possibly need help with that you could help me with?" M.J asks feeling the anger she felt earlier.

Venom goes on to explain his purpose to her, " ** _Well it seems that we have a certain jealousy in common, for you see I too rejected by Peter Parker even though I was able to give him power and boldness while you could make him happy and made him feel like a man but still he cast us to the side. So now I'm offering you my service to help get pay back."_**

Mary Jane was shocked by what she heard, part of her could relate to how Venom got rejected and wanted payback, but the other part of her didn't want to physically hurt Peter even though he deserves to get hurt the same way she was.

" ** _Now dear, we are in your mindscape so I can feel and hear your inner thoughts, I know you're conflicted but don't you at least want to get payback on his new girlfriend for making you look weak, pathetic, and not worth Peter's time?"_** Venom was using M.J's blind anger to play mind games with her which seem to work for she wanted to hurt Kitty more than Peter.

"You know what, you have a point. I would love nothing more to get Peter back, and the best way to do that is to beat the hell out of his no good for nothing girlfriend. Okay, Venom I will take you on that deal, but I want to have control not you got it!?" M.j agreeing to work with Venom.

Venom then grew an eviler like smiling knowing that she doesn't understand how once he gets her as a host, the longer he stays with her, the harder it will be for her to separate herself from him.

" ** _But of course my dear, you know I believe this is the start of a beautiful bonding"_** Venom said as his shadow figure form began to cover her body, giving her a new costume for the birth of Symbiote Mary Jane was born!  

 


	5. Dr. Best at what he do

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

_Dr. Best at what he does_

*At the X-mansion*

"I still can't believe you talk me in to talking to him," Peter told Kitty as they were at the X-Mansion getting ready to speak to Logan.

They both had agreed that getting advice from Logan would not only help Peter but their relationship as well, but Peter still felt uneasy about revealing that he and Kitty were back together since he had left her the last time for Mary Jane and knew that it had hurt her.

Kitty held his hand tightly and told him, "Petey don't worry like I said I would make sure nothing happens to you besides I'm pretty sure he's not gonna be mad, but we won't know unless you try." She wasn't sure if he was scared or still was dealing with trusting others.

Peter believe her, yet he couldn't understand why it seems so difficult for him to talk to Mr. best there is? All he knew was that if he wanted to get over his negative side, officially he is going to have to learn to at least open up to the close people in his life. Out of all people did he need to talk Logan?

"Well I'm ready. Hopefully, this doesn't back fire on me," Peter said as Kitty phrase through the front door entering the mansion.

As soon as they enter, they ran into a familiar ice face who happens to slide towards them.

"PETER AND KITTY MY TWO FAVORITE CHILL BUDDIES!", said Bobby Drake aka Iceman.

"Hey Ice boy," Kitty joked while Peter replies with a "Hey Bobby."

Peter felt guilty that he hasn't talked to Bobby like he hasn't talked to Kitty, for he was another close person in his life that he pushed away. At that moment Peter realizes that he needs to make things right between them, like what better way to start opening up then to his friend (more like a brother).

"Say Kitty could you go head and find Logan, I want to talk to Bobby about something personal," Peter said in a low voice to his girlfriend.

Kitty looks at him at first concern but nods her head understanding and walked away to give Peter and Bobby some space.

"Yo Pete whats wrong, you don't see like your self. Lately, you haven't act like your self, everything cool haha gets it because I'm not cooling powers." Bobby asks in concern but also in a joking matter. He notices that Peter didn't seem to have much to say especially when he came to help Kitty pack her stuff like he was in his world.

"Haha... Listen, I'm so sorry I haven't reached out to you as I should. You see a lot has happened in my life and I just felt like I should just be to myself but I starting to realize that I'm not alone and I should do better in reaching out to the ones who are close in my life to help pick me up when I'm down. What I'm hoping is that I didn't mess up our friendship because you are like a brother to me you know." Peter told Bobby in a somber tone.

Bobby just look at Peter soaking all that he heard and responded by saying, "Dude you need to "chill" haha we pretty much are brothers and we all go through some hardship but you don't have to deal with any of it by your self, not only do you have me, you have Kitty in your life which by the way it's about time you 2 got back together."

Peter gave a shocked look and asked, "How did you know?" they didn't start dating until after she had officially moved in, so it was strange how he already figure out.

Bobby answer with a smirk on his face, "Well you sure didn't deny it just then and plus with her being your roommate it was gonna happen eventually."

Peter then laugh and reply, "Dang you got me hahaha, I wonder how obvious it will be to the others."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they will catch on pretty fast haha, so why you have to talk to Logan?" Bobby asked him.

Peter tells him, "Well Kitty thought it would be a good idea talking to him consider he has dealt with worst stuff than I have over the years as well as letting him know about her and me."

Bobby nodded his head and said, "Well Logan is the go to guy when it comes to stuff like that, so I hope it works out, and Peter always remember if anything you can talk to me got it web head?"

"I got ya, thanks, Bobby" They then hug it out.

* * *

 

*Training room*

Peter makes it to the training room to find Logan talking to Kitty, he takes a deep breath and walks towards them.

"Hey Log…." of course Peter didn't get a chance to finish for out of nowhere Logan jumps to him with his crawls already at his face.

"Look here bub; Kitty already told me about you being all lovely over each other again. The only reason I haven't gut you for hurting her last time was that I know how you are when it comes to the red-head but if you do that crap again and hurt Kitty again next time it won't end pretty for you got it!?"

Peter gulped and responded, "Yes sir! It won't happen sir again!"

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way let's go somewhere private and talk about what you been dealing with." Logan said to Peter and Kitty who nodded while going to his room to talk.

Once they went into his room and got settled, Peter went to explain to Logan all he had dealt with while Kitty held his hand tightly. Peter told him how his depression at times made him not want to continue being Spiderman as well as having trouble asking for help due to fear of losing others. Logan, as he listens to what he said, was shocked that he didn't even know he was feeling that way considering how well Peter was good at hiding his real emotions.

"Bub I know you haven't had an easy life and from what you have told me I can see how it has gotten tougher, but l also know that the taking the loner path is not going to help ether. I will even admit at times I found myself in a place where I thought I could handle issues on my own but at times I realize that sometimes I need help another wise I would had been in a lot of trouble. So the main point is you got people in your life that care for you and want to help you but you have to find it in yourself to want to receive help and you can't let the past overtake you for only you can make your future brighter." Logan tells Peter in a serious tone.

Peter took all that in he knew he was right for if anyone knew about the danger of being a loner is Logan and he doesn't have to feel lonely for he has people like Kitty in his life to lift his spirit up if he needs it. He looked back at Logan and said, "Your right Logan and I appreciate the advice, it made not be an easy recovery, but I'm willing to open up more."

Logan, showing a little smile, said to him, "That's what I'm here for bub, and you can come to me about anything for I'm the…"

"WE GET IT!" Peter said with sarcasm but starts to regret it when Logan crawls got in face as he tells him, "Don't interrupt me for I'm the best there is at what I do." After saying his famous catchphrase, he turns to Kitty to comfort her about her action at red-head.

"As for you, I get that the red-head put her hands on you but from what you had told me you didn't have to beat her up that badly. I made not like that woman's new attitude but you still should apologize for hurting her like that." Logan said to Kitty who shakes her head in agreement.

"I know I need to, I just still can't believe she did that." Kitty said as Peter went to say, "She gets one role in a new play that's coming out and she became a whole different pretty much not to mention at the time she was dating Spider-man.

"Well whatever the reason for being like that at least try to make it right, y'all both are more mature than that," Logan commands them even though little of him felt like she deserves the beating she got.

"We will" they both said as they said their goodbye and headed home.

* * *

 

*Hour later*

Peter decided to swing home, so Kitty was holding onto him. They both felt better after talking to Logan and chating with their mutant friends. On their way home, Peter and Kitty heard an alarm go off and saw that Scorpion was trying to rob a bank.

Kitty then looked at Peter and asked, "Is it okay if I fight him with you?" she asked wanting to respect Peter decision about working together. She was shocked however by his answer when Peter tells her, "Babe as of today you don't have to ask me that question cause we are back being partners if I'm going to over come to my fears of losing someone this is one of the ways to overcome it."

Kitty with a huge smile yell "YAY" as she kisses his cheek. Peter then went to an alley and dropped her off so she can change to her shadow cat costume as he goes ahead to stop Scorpion from hurting anyone.

As she was changing, she was unaware of a certain presence coming towards her due to her excitement. That presence was acutely aware of Kitty's phase ability, so she was waiting for the right moment to strike. "I'm glad Peter is starting to trust me being his partner again," Kitty said to her self as she quickly got her costume on.

" _awwww but to bad your days of being his partner and lover will end once he sees how much of a real woman I have become."_ an unknown voice said to Kitty. She didn't have time to turn to find out who said it for she gets a punch in the face really hard to where it knocks her out.

Spiderman on the other hand was to busy fighting Scorpion to realize what was going on with Kitty.

"She taking a long time to change, I hope she's not trying to put on a whole new make up knowing how girls are." Spidey thought to him self as he avoided Gargan's tail attacks.

"STAND STILL BUG BOY" Gargan aka Scorpion yelled at him only for Spiderman to catch his tail and to start swing him around.

"Around around he goes where he will fly no ones know," Spidey joked feeling the fun that he hadn't felt since his depression.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID WALL CRAWLER" Scorpion again yelling at him but was becoming dizzy.

"Alright you ask for it, and the rides stop here," Spidey said as he let go of him sending him crashing to brick wall knocking him out to where he was able to web him up.

After he watches the police lock Gargan up, he looked around noticing that Kitty never show up, being concern he swung by the alley he left her at and notice no one was there.

"KITTY KITTY, SHADOWCAT?! O god where could she be?" He asks as he shot a web line to start searching for her.

* * *

 

TBC

**Authors note: Well its been a long time but finally got this chapter up, I figure with the lack of reviews on the last chapter that not a lot of people are interested in this story and I don't blame there cause I kind of feel the same way. Therefore I'm plan on shorting this story and finishing it up soon with a possibly of a sequel that involves two clones that all I'm saying. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followers!**


	6. The rise of She-Venom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

_The rise of She-Venom_

It has been hours since Kitty's disappearance; Peter searched high and low to find her but to no avail. He almost figures that she might just have gone home, but that would be unlike her to ask to help and then just go and disappear like that. Regardless he switched out of his costume and made his way home thinking that he might find her as Peter Parker.

"Hey Tiger," said a voice Peter knew all to turn around well to see Mary Jane standing behind him. Something seems off; she seems to have more curves and her boobs have gotten bigger. Pretty much she looked great in his eyes, maybe too great. As she walks towards him, he thought about how he and Kitty were going to apologize to her when things cool down. As much as he needs to search for Kitty, Peter thinks he has enough time to kill two birds and one stone.

"Um hey M.j, I know this probably isn't the best time, but I wanted to say that I was so…" Peter gets cut off as she raises her hand up to stop him from finishing.

"It's okay Tiger, we both have said and did things that we probably regret, but I'm the one who should be apologizing." She said to him as he continues looking at her with confusion.

"The truth is, I understand now where you were coming from about the way I have acted towards you. Honestly, I was just jealous of your time as Spider-man" M.j told him.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Peter question her as she started walking towards him.

"You see, I know you have a responsibilty of protecting the innocent people in New York which means you put your life in danger every day, but it had gotten to the point where I felt you never have time for me and that's when I started getting jealous and started wanting you to stop being Spider-man, but I have thought about it, and I have acted a complete B**** to you, and you didn't deserve that." M.j now had her arms wrap around his neck as she continued with Peter being nervous ten times over.

"I realize that I miss you and still in love with you, so even if it means you will continue being Spider-man. I'm willing to make the sacrifice of staying right at your side knowing that you would still be mind." She tells him as she looks in his eyes.

Peter was too stunned to even to reply, for the girl he was in love with was willing to stop complaining about his hero life and strangely looks greater than ever for some strange reason ask him to take her back. But then he remember his current girlfriend, Kitty. Not just the part that she is still missing but that she accepts him for both Peter and Spider-man plus she was there for him at one of his lowest point of his life, but most of all he loves her and wants Kitty more than Mary Jane now.

Peter then gently pushes her back and tells her, "I'm sorry, but you're too late M.j, I would like for us to at least try to stay friends but my heart belongs to Kitty who by the way has gone missing, so I need to try to figure out where she is.

Mary Jane was shocked by this for she thought changing for him would bring him back to her and not go for Kitty, her head went down as she talked in a little voice and asked, "Is she worth it? You rather choose her over me?"

"Again I'm sorry M.j, but that's the choice I made, and I hate to leave on this note, but I need to go," Peter said as he starts to walk off.

" _If I can't have you no one will"_ a voice sounding like M.j but more sinister said.

Peter was shocked, by the way, her voice change, and as soon as he turns around, he was smack right into a building. As he started to recover, what he saw frightened him for he saw Mary Jane cover in black and turn into a symbiote version of her.

" _Well Tiger do you like my new look now?",_ She asked with an evil smile. Peter realize then why his spider-sense wouldn't go off to let him know that he was in danger. The suit has the great ability to block his spider-sense making it hard for him to sense where the suit is at or whoever is wearing it.

"Mary Jane you can't let that suit take over you, you have to fight it!" Peter said knowing what it did to not just him but Eddie Brock as well.

" _You abandon this suit just like you abandon me though we have more things in common to separate now,"_ Symbiote M.J said as she charges at Peter only for him to dodge her attack.

"I don't want to fight you M.j, please stop this," Peter pleaded with her but only got a sinister laugh from her in return.

" _HAHAHA oh but I'm pretty sure you're going to have to, or you won't see your pathetic girlfriend again_." Symbiote M.J tells Peter.

It finally clicks that M.J had something to do with Kitty being missing which starts to put fear in his mind of what she could have done to her.

"Where is she? TELL ME NOW!" Peter demands as his rage started to build up inside of him.

Symbiote M.J notice his anger rising allowing Venom to mess with his head, " _Aww Tiger I would have thought you would be smarter than that, you should have known when you saw me that I looked different for a reason but o wait that's right your spider-sense can't sense the danger of this suit. As far as your girlfriend goes why bother trying to look for her when it took you this long to figure out why she disappear? Face it, Tiger, you might as well take me back because you're not man enough to take care of her and that will be the next special person in your life that you FAILED to protect. Does Gwen Stacey ring a bell?"_

The last question set Peter off as he tries to attack M.J while being blinded by his anger thus allowing her to dodge most of his attacks to find an opening and punch Peter real hard in the stomach and then slamming him to the ground stunning him.

She then bent down and whispered in Peter's ear, " _Wow Tiger if you sucked this badly I'm glad I didn't fight you in the bedroom, oh well until next time unless Kitty is still living by that time hahaha is ,"_ and with that she shot a web line and swung away leaving Peter on the ground to recover.

*cough cough cough* "Man I can't believe I let her get to me like that, that suit got a hold on her, but I know the real M.j is still in there. I have to find her, but I'm not going to do this on my own, the stakes are too high for me to not only lose M.J but Kitty too and I know just the right people to ask." Peter talks to him self as went to an alley and change into his costume and made a call.

* * *

 

*X-mansion 2 hours later*

"So once we find the red-head, we will find Kitty. Sounds simple enough beside getting that darn suit from her." Logan told Peter.

Peter had decided to go to the X-mansion to enlist the help of Logan (for his ability to smell Kitty's scent) and Bobby aka Ice-man to find Kitty. As he tells them what has happened and how he will be hard to find Kitty alone, he also tells them how his father and his partner who happens was his former friend Eddie's dad created the suit.

"It will be hard getting the suit off of her, but until I can find another way to do it we can't hold back, I don't think she has worn the suit that long so there still a chance," Peter tells them.

"You sure, because the "using Gwen's death" against you seem a bit much for the suit to make her said that, I mean doesn't the suit just make you able to say and do things without feeling regret? Just curious from what you have told me from your experience," Bobby asking Peter.

"Well since I was the first to wear it, it mainly made me feel good increases my abilities. I felt like I could do anything without worrying about how my actions would affect people to the point where the suit was actually getting a hold of me, but lucky I was able to get it off thanks to the loud church bell sound because it would have been hard to get it off without it since I had it on for a while. I just hope it hasn't been on M.J to long to the point where it would almost be impossible to get it off." Peter explained to Bobby which gave him fears of what that suit could do to him.

"We will do what we need to do, until then we need to get some rest but not a long one for we are getting Kitty back as soon as possible." Logan said as he got up and went to get some sleep.

Bobby got up his self, "He's right Pete, we should rest up knowing how he's gonna wake us up in the middle of our sleep. Personally, I rather not try to find her at night and just get my refreshing sleep on but it will help keep any innocent people from getting hurt."

"Yea your right, cause I have a feeling that this will be a fight that we are going to need our full strength if we are going to save my current girlfriend and ex-girlfriends since I guess the suit is considered an ex." Pete joked which got a laugh out of Bobby.

"Oh snap did Peter just told a joke, man, it seems like forever since you said one," Bobby said smiling.

"Ha-ha lets just say the old Peter Parker aka Spider-man is returning and maybe more annoying than ever." Peter said smiling back feeling good that he's not the depressing version of his self anymore.

"Man on second though maybe sad Peter Parker was better haha jk its good seeing your confidence coming back bro. Have a good quick nap." Bobby said as he went to his room.

"Thanks, bro and you too," Peter said as he headed to his room that he would sleep when he stayed with the X-men at one point.

* * *

 

 *Another secret place*

Mary Jane, aka she-venom, was sitting watching Kitty making sure she doesn't try anything funny like escaping.

" _You have done well my dear, not only successfully kidnapping this trash but you manage to get under Parker's skin, and that will help us as we kill him."_ Venom speaking to Mary Jane in her mind.

M.j jump from that though and responded, "Kill?! I never agree to kill! You said you would help me get payback so we kidnapped her hoping Peter would be back with me, even though that's not the case I still don't want to kill them."

 _"Hahahahaha, do you honestly think I care if you and Parker reunite, no this plan is about me getting revenge!? Like you rejected me and separated me from Eddie Brock, so what better way to get exact vengeance than to hurt the one he loves the most and then getting rid of him once and for all!"_ Venom revealing its plan to her.

M.J couldn't believe how the suit tricked her, she was too busy wanting to hurt Peter that she didn't think of the consequence of letting the suit take control of her. She didn't want this to go to any more further for she tries to get the suit off her.

 _"Um, yeah I can feel and listen to your thoughts so its best to let you know once I'm part of you I'm not that easy to get rid of."_ Venom said in a sinister tone as he switches on her costume while M.j scream for help but to no avail.

While this was happening, Kitty woke up from hearing M.J screaming and saw the suit taking over, she quickly phrase her self out of the webbing and hit her X-watch to send an S.O.S to the X-Mansion so they can find her but…"

 _"So I see you are awake, this host made not have the guts to finish the job, but I will make sure that I do it for her,"_ an entirelyhe-Venom looks at Kitty with an evil smile preparing to attack.

As Kitty readies to defend herself, until help come she thought to her self, "Petey…. Logan… please hurry."

* * *

 

*X-Manison in the middle of the night*

"Bub get up Kitty Let's to send us S.O.S of her location, Lets do this!" Wolverine, along side Ice-man, woke Peter up with Peter getting up nodding.

He is now ready for whats to come.

* * *

 

TBC

**Author Note: Well I liked this chapter better than the last one so let me know your thoughts. I have been thinking, and I want to get your idea on this story: Would you rather me split the story and make a squeal or put all that I have prepared for this story on one story?**


	7. Saving Kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Saving Kitty

It's the middle of the night as most of the citizens are either asleep or in their homes having a peaceful evening. Well, that's not the case for three superheroes on a mission to save a sweet innocent girl from a crazy She-Venom. Spider-man, who is swinging from buildings back wearing his original red & blue suit, is determined to rescue his current girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend Mary Jane from the hands of his crazy ex-alien suit Venom. Iceman, who is traveling by his ice powers, which he considered a brother to Spider-man is helping save one of his close friends Kitty. Lastly you have Wolverine, who is traveling by his motorcycle, who is like a friend/mentor to Spider-man and Ice-man, and who is in a foul mood because Kitty is kidnap so he is ready to gut who ever he has to do to rescue her for he is the best at what he does, and what he does is not always nice.

"So we all remember the plan right?" Wolverine asks the two through his communicator.

"Yes operation saves the people I care about from Venom, " Spider-man said as kept swinging.

"I thought this was operation save Peter's current girlfriend from his crazy ex's," Ice-man joked.

"You know Ice boy I don't call Venom an ex... I mean for one she was too demanding for a nonhuman being, and two think of how awkward the sex would have been," Peter joked back with Wolverine, and Ice-man thinking about the thought with disgust looks on their faces.

"Oh Jesus, why would you even put that crap in my head and the fact that it's not a... I need a damn beer." Wolverine said with his eyes wide open still trying to focus on driving.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA oh man that was a good one web head even though it was a disturbing though, seems like the old annoying, funny Spider-man is coming back." Ice-man is laughing but smiling at the fact that his brother is returning to his old self.

Spider-man smiled underneath his mask and responded, "Yea I guess you can say the Ultimate Spider-man is back with a lot more dirty jokes about..."

"*snikt* If you finish or say anything dirty about you and that suit I will jump out of this motorcycle, gut you, and then go on to rescue Kitty with Bobby. Compendia?" Wolverine cutting them off with the sound of his claws through the communicators.

Spidey and Ice-man weren't sure if he was serious or joking so they both just said, "Yes Sir!"

"Good... happy to have you bad kid," Logan said quietly where they barely heard him knowing that Peter had a rough life and though he is annoying at times, he knows that he is a good kid and he was glad that he's back to being his usual self and not the depress version of his self.

Peter heard a bit of what he said and was shock that Logan would say that but decided to take at that moment for he knows it will not often be that he shows his soft side. Deep down though he was aware that the reason for being back to his old self-was because 1. It was a coping mechanism to help him not be afraid of failing the people he cares for and the citizens of New York like he fails his Uncle Ben and Gwen. 2. In this case, he was afraid of what could happen to Kitty (second important person in his life after Aunt May), and he couldn't fight She-Venom with fear if he wants to save Kitty and M.j. Yes, he was disappointed with how things ended between the two and that she used the suit to try to hurt him but at the end of the day little of him still care for her, and he knows it the suit making he say and do the things she did. Hopefully, they could try to patch things out and be friends once this is over as they were almost near the school that Pete and M.j go to for that is the location that the S.O.S came from.

* * *

 

*Elsewhere Near Midtown high school*

Kitty was fighting for her life after witnessing the suit taking control over M.j and decided to finish the job that she couldn't do and that was ending the life of Peter's current lover.

_"Now my dear, where were we?" She-Venom asks as she went to pounce on Kitty with her dodging the attack._

"M.J you have to fight that thing!" Kitty yells trying to get M.j to defend the suit, but nothing has worked so far as she still found her self-dodging She-venoms attacks.

_"Face it Kitty Cat, unlike Peter she is not strong enough to break away from me so unless you have a plan on beating me then you pretty much dead hahaha," She-venom speaking nearing having full control._

Kitty went for some punch and kicks, but since She-venom knew how to defend her self as well as having her Spider-senses, it made it harder for Kitty actually to hurt her. She-venom grabbed her leg and swung her through the wall with full force. Typically Kitty would have just phrased her self through the wall to avoid getting hurt, but due to her being tired and in pain, it was hard for her to focus on her powers thus feeling the full effect of being slam on the wall.

"*Cough cough* Pete... I'm sorry..." was the only words that could escape her mouth as she felt her self-exhausted from that last move.

She-Venom grabs her face as she prepares to end her life causing more pain to Peter's heart.

"Once I end you, I will get my revenge by killing Peter along with his friends one by one. Say good night!" She Venom claim as she was about to launch a fatal attack on her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" said a loud voice as She-Venom turn around to see who it came from only to find her self-being kick in the stomach by a slingshot launching Spider-man (the move he does in the original trilogy movies where he shoots to webs at a pole and slingshot his self in mid-air) sending her straight through the wall dropping Kitty in the process.

Kitty look up to see her current boyfriend Peter coming towards her and holding her in his arms along with Bobby & Logan.

"Pete... you came.. with Bobby and Logan.." She was able to say as she felt her self-passing out.

"Of course, I would make a bad boyfriend if didn't rescue the Kitty that I love." Spidey calm said happily that he made it time to save her.

Before she passes out Kitty was able to get out her last words, "Mary Jane... she tries to fight the suit, but it has overtaken her... still a chance to save her... be careful and love you..."

"I love you 2 Kitty; you deserve some rest," Spidey said as he picks her looking at Ice-man.

"Sorry new plan you're going to have to play babysit for her while Wolfe and I save M.j, " He told him.

"WHAT why do I have to... *snikt* umm never mind you two go head, and I will make sure Kitty is okay." Bobby was going to question Pete's decision, but when Logan pulls his claws out, he didn't hesitate to change his mind as he gently took Kitty from Peter.

"Alright Logan, you ready for another Spidey/Wolverine team up?" He asks Wolverine with a confident smile now that Kitty is no longer in danger.

Wolverine looks back at him with the same confident smile pulling his claws out, "Bub I was born ready, not the team up part, but to fight that thing."

"Awww so hard to get, you do the fighting, and I do most of the talking?," Spidey ask.

"Might as well since we are trying to get the red-head out of there," Wolverine responded.

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU WILL ALL FALL UNDER MY FEET!" She-Venom having enough of them bantering and_ charges at them.

"Oh snap here she comes!" Spidey yell.

"MOVE!" Wolverine yells back as he pushes Spidey out-of-the-way with She-Venom attacking him with her claws only to be reverse by Wolverine kicking her off of him.

She jumps back up only to see both Spider-man and Wolverine came at her with a series of punches and kicks.

"Venom let her go; she had nothing to do with it," Spidey demanded as he kept his series of kicking as Wolverine kept his series of punches.

_She-venom was having a hard time blocking their attacks thanks to how fast they both were together. The suit curses her self for not having a stronger host to take these two on. "Maybe you should have thought about that when you decided to abandon me as you did her," She-Venom responded as she was able to kick Wolverine to the side to go one on one with her former host._

Peter knew then that she was just playing mind games to catch him off guard, but he prepared his self against that and kept his focus.

"Um honey you know that's a lie, you don't know nothing about me and M.J's relationship what we had been through." He told her going for a jump kick managing to kick her real hard.

_"Have you forgotten that I can through people's mind once I bond with them, I saw how hurt she was when you decided to date Kitty after her and the way you treated her after later on. You were no better than she was." She venom said able to get a hit on Spider-man's arm._

"Is this about that Mary-Plain thing? Cause seriously that was just a joke about how she decided to act all famous and didn't even care for my feelings. I matured up and went to apologize to her only to find out that you were bonded to her." Spidey responded punching her face multiple times causing her to jump back.

_"Last I check she apologized to you as well and wanted to make things right with you by being back with you. You hurt just like you hurt me. Again I guess you should know about hurting people since you let Gwen die..*BAM*" She-Venom tries to mess with Peter on a personal level only to receive a sharp kick by Peter his self._

"Yea that worked last time not going to happen the second time. You right I did hurt Gwen as well as M.j, but at the end of the day, I said I was sorry, and that's all I can do. I know somewhere up there Gwen is looking down not blaming me for what happens just like I know that somewhere in you Mary Jane understands where I was coming from. You know I was at my low point recently due to me feeling like the people around me would be hurt because of me, but lately, I had been reminded that I am human for I'm not perfect and yes there will be times that I hurt people but not intentionally. The most important part out of all of this is that I'm no longer alone not as long as I look to my friends for support to help overcome my obstacles." Spider-man told She-Venom as she was trying to recover only for a smirk to form underneath his mask.

"*smirks* Isn't that about right gang?" he asks as She-Venom look at him with confusion.

_"What are you.." She-venom was about to ask what he meant until..._

"THAT'S RIGHT!" all of a sudden, She-Venom saw Ice-man hovering over her as he freeze her legs, follow by an uppercut by Kitty who was halfway recover who then phrase herself and She-venom in the stomach, and then finishing with Wolverine running towards Spider-man only for Spidey to grab his arm swinging and throwing him with full force at She-venom that cause Logan to go through the suit and get Mary-Jane from out of it.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Venom cried as her suit form took off._

"Oh no you don't bub, I still got to gut the living alien out of you," Wolverine yelled going after it as Peter, Bobby, and Kitty stayed to check on Mary Jane who didn't look too good since being with the suit for a while but was still breathing.

*Peter was happy that his backup plan worked which was for when they save Kitty to let her know to phrase the suit so one of us of can go through and save Mary Jane which Venom wouldn't saw it coming*

"She's resting, removing your self from the suit will make your body feel weak depending on how long you wear it," Peter told them as he checks to make sure she was okay. After he had made sure she was okay, Kitty gave him a huge hug as he held her back. "Are you okay babe?" He asks her.

She then lifted his mask up to his nose and kiss him with passion as Bobby looks on making a gross face at them. "Yes, Petey now that you're here."

"I hope I don't ever have experience  being attached to it, I mean can you picture a Symbiote version of me?" Bobby said as he thought of a dark ice version of his self.

Kitty responded as she held on to Peter, "I wonder if I wore the suit would it give me extra abilities besides just being able to go through objects, then again I don't want to know."

Just then Peter's eyes went wide open, and he looked around and asked, "Where's Logan?" As they all 3 realize that he hasn't come back, Peter's spider-sense went off as he saw two cars thrown towards them. "BOBBY!" He yells at him as Bobby turned and was able to make an ice shield just in time to stop the cars from hitting them.

"Where on earth did those come from?" Kitty question as Bobby went to pickup, Mary Jane.

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ They all heard a loud roar and was afraid of where the sound came from that they came out on the main road to find what they feel is one of the scariest things they have ever seen.

"Oh, no.." were the only words that escape of Peter's mouth as he was frozen by the dark figure in front of them.

_"GRRR Finally. I'm the biggest guy at the bar! RAAAAAAAAA!" This scary voice came from their friend Wolverine, but this time he has bonded with the suit aka Wolviote._

"We have to get out of here now!" Spider-man told Ice-man.

"Are you crazy we can't just leave him like this." Ice-man shot back though he wasn't too sure if they could beat Logan in this state.

"You know we can't just fight him like this we are in no condition and talking him out the suit is way out of the question because of Logan's stubbornness plus M.J will get hit in the crossover!" Spider-man yells back

_"RAAAAAAAAAAAA *SNIPT*" The angry Wolviote pull his huge crawls out and went to gut the young heroes causing them to dodge him in different directions._

"Pete's right we have to get out of here," Kitty said as she was holding on Spidey by his neck now still tired from the last battle.

"Damn it, okay I will take M.J back to the professor to get check out you guys get out of here and meet at the mansion later," Ice-man told him as he froze Wolviote the best he could and retreated along with Spidey & Kitty with their minds concern on what will happen once Logan gets out of that frozen state.

* * *

 

*30 mins later at Peter's apartment*

"I can't believe I let that happen to him," Peter said as they sat on the bed thinking about what happened up to now.

"Petey is wasn't your fault, no one thought that things would turn out the way it did," Kitty said as she wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head on her shoulder.

Peter knew that it wasn't their fault, but he did feel responsible since he did ask Logan for help even though he would have tried to save Kitty regardless since he protective like that.

"I know, I just never would had thought the suit would get on M.J now it's on Logan and my god it looked worse than it did on Eddie."He said as he thought about how Logan appearance was different being bonded with the Venom suit (see web of shadows Symbiote Wolverine if you want to know how it look)

Kitty was also scared of Logan's new appearance as well as the fact that he didn't seem like his self, the only thing that's calming her down is being with the love of her life.

"Well if anything you not only save Mary Jane's life but you save me too," She looks into his eyes and smile.

He smiles back saying, "There's no way I was going to lose you again. I love you much Kitty as you help to bring me out of the darkness that I was in."

"I love you so much to Petey, and like I told you I will always be here for you." She said to him as they kiss each other softly which became more passionate as they both thought of how they almost lost each other. Kitty begins to take off Peter's shirt as he stops her and ask, "Are you ready for this we don't have to if you aren't?"

She answers, "Petey I trust you with my whole life. I am ready for this." With that, Pete took his shirt off as Kitty tools her off as she got on top of him for the first time they will make love together.

* * *

 

TBC

**Author's Note: Wow after a full year, I finally updated this chapter! I want to thanks Luxraylover for not only spamming this story with reviews but reminded me the reason why I started writing stories on here which helped me write this chapter. Honestly, though I don't know how long this story will be considering the main plot is almost coming to an end, and I don't know what else to add once its over. I thought about doing some one-shot chapters but I will cross that bridge when its time. Until then enjoy the chapter as well as Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	8. Bar Fight!?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Bar Fight!?

*X-mansion*

As Peter and Kitty try to enjoy their special night together, other events were taking place. Ice-man made it back to the X-mansion with Mary Jane safely, but he felt his self-getting exhausted. He tries to keep his self up to get M.J medical help from Hank.

Bobby snuck into the lab, being undetected, and caught Hank still up working in the lab.

"Hank I'm in need of your healing service!" Bobby shouts at him getting his attention as he lays M.j on one of the beds catching Hank by surprise.

Hank quickly gets up to see what was wrong with Bobby. What he ended up seeing shocks him as he yells back "What on earth?!" after seeing a red-head woman who had marks on her like something peel off her skin.

After catching his breath, Bobby gave Hank the rundown on what happened today concerning the symbiote bonding with Mary Jane and now Logan. When Hank suggests that they should report to the professor, who was taking care of a personal matter outside the mansion, Bobby asks out of respect for Peter that he would like for the issue about Logan's situation kept on the low until Peter and Kitty come by later to the mansion. He expects that the two of them happening now won't occur until around morning time since its way past midnight. Hank then process everything Bobby had told him and agree to keep the incident to his self for now.

"Though I don't like leaving Charles in the dark about something important like this, I won't say anything to him about it, but Peter needs to figure out as soon as possible a plan to stop Logan before the rest of the mansion starts to catch on about Logan's disappearance," Hank warns Bobby who nods his head like he was about to fall asleep. He still didn't get enough sleep from his nap earlier.

"Bobby why don't you get some rest, I surely doubt that you will be much help as I start doing treatment on this young woman and since you had a busy night so far." Hank offers as Bobby continue to try to keep his self-awake.

"You sure... I can keep you chill if you need me to." Bobby asks in a sleepy tone as he falls asleep laying his head on the bed that M.j was laying on.

"Well, I could have used his ice abilities to good use considering it gets hot down here sometimes but oh well he needs to sleep anyway," Hank said to his self as he picks up Bobby and lay his body on another bed in the room.

He was planning on getting some sleep as well, but he knew getting this girl better was more important as he feels the lack of sleep would be worth it.

* * *

 

*Elsewhere in New York that night*

AU: I still not the best at writing full fighting scenes, so I'm sorry if this is not great

 _"I have to admit... this stuff feels good."_ Logan aka Wolviote claim as he travels across the rooftops. His agility and strength have increased thanks to the Venom suit. The power easily influenced Logan it gave him since it was his first bonding with the suit and because the suit feeds from angry emotion which Logan has a lot built up. He stops to see one of the bars he would usually be at and decides to make a grand entrance.

Wolviote smash his way through the front door yelling, _"Guess who? Mr. Best at what I do has arrived so let's get this party rolling!"_ scaring the few people who were in the bar. He walks over to the bartender and grabs him before he tries to escape.

 _"Where exactly are you going bub?"_ he questions with an evil smile as he pops his now massive claws at him. _"You haven't served me my BEER YET!"_ he roars at him wanting to hurt the bartender horrible for no reason. Out of nowhere, he sense a table being hurl at him and use his free claw to destroy it before getting hit by it.

 _"Alright, who's asking for me to gut them to pieces?!"_ Wolviote question as he turned to see who would be his first victim but was not expecting who he saw.

"Logan is that you? You look like hell." said the voice of Victor Creed aka Sabertooth, who came out the bathroom to see what was going on, someone Logan knew way too well. Sabertooth notice it was Logan base off his claws but didn't understand why he looks more of like a monster now.

As soon as Wolviote saw him, the suited figure this would be a nice warm up to test out its new host in combat as its notice while going through Logan's memories, that Logan and Victor have a history. So it started showing visions in Logan's head on how much he hates Sabertooth and thus making Logan get extremely angry as he throws the bartender at Victor, who catches him and gets the bartender out of the building.

"Finally I have given the motivation to kill you brotherhood trash!" Wolviote yells as he prepares his claws for some brutal action.

Sabertooth found his self-shock by his rival choice of words but wasn't going to back down from a fight because of a threat like that. "You don't say?" he asks as he ran to attack him.

"I don't know why you look like the way you do but what I do know that this is my rare relax time, and out of all people, YOU just had to mess it up. Now I get to take my anger out on you Logan!" Sabertooth yells as he attacks Wolviote only for Wolviote to spear him on to the ground. Wolviote went to scratch him while he was on top of him, but Sabertooth dodges the attack and scratches him along with kicking Wolviote off of him. To his surprise, the mark that he left on Logan disappear, and he punched all way to another table. Wolviote than quickly went to jump on him as which Sabertooth barely gets out-of-the-way.

 _"I have been wanting to kill you a long time ago!"_ Wolviote claims due to the strong influence of the suit and starts clawing at Sabertooth with his quick attacks.

"You might be faster and tougher than before, but there's no way I'm letting you take me down without a fight. Of course, you should know that Logan." Sabertooth claims as he goes for punches and kicks with Wolviote returning the attacks with his claws but in more painful blows for a while. At this point, Sabertooth tries to focus more on blocking and going for counter attacks, but Wolviote wasn't making it easy for him to handle blocking attacks especially now that his claws are sharper than before.

"Come on I can do this all night." Sabertooth bluffs, which makes an evil smirk form on Wolviote face as he grabs Sabertooth's face and slams him across the next room in the bar.

"Okay... that hurt... man where is the crew... when you need them?" Sabertooth asks his self as he tries to get up only for his face to get slam to the ground by Wolviote's fist.

"Even without this new upgrade, I was always better than you Victor. Now I should put you out of your misery." Wolviote said getting ready for the last blow.

At that moment he heard police sirens from a distance and was about to leave until he notices Sabertooth trying to get up again. The Venom suit influence Logan to make an example of Sabertooth and goes over to him and stabs his left arm with one of his claws slowly and painfully. He then made his escape by going through the roof and roar in victory as he searches for a place to hide.

_The Venom suit: "I'm very impress with this host abilities. To to think I use regulars ones like Eddie Brock and Mary Jane when I should had went after the toughest mutants ever. Now that I have the host I need there's one thing left to do... Kill Spider-man!"_

* * *

 

*At Peter's apartment that morning*

It was morning time but close to being early in the afternoon as Peter wakes up with a ray of sunshine flashing at his face. Peter looked over to his right to see his beautiful girlfriend Kitty holding on to him as she looks peaceful sleeping. While looking at her, Peter thought about last night on how he and Kitty made love to each other for the first time which made him blush on some of the positions they did.

However before he went to sleep that night, Peter was thinking about Logan and how there's no telling what the suit is making him do. He feels responsible due to her being the suit's first host that it bond with, so since being separated the suit has used different hosts to try to get revenge on him. Now it is on Logan who is one of the strongest mutants of the X-men doing who knows what while he is just lying in bed.

"Petey?" Peter turned to see Kitty waking up as he rubs her face.

"Good morning. I love watching you wake up." Peter tells her with a smile with Kitty returning a smile back at him.

"Let's make it a habit of watching each other wake up," Kitty said as they the both of them lean close to kiss each other.

"Deal," Peter said after the share a sweet small kiss, but Kitty felt something was bother her boyfriend, and she knew exactly what it was.

"You want to talk about it?" She asks as she got sat up.

"Um well, you were pretty amazing last night." Peter answer with a wink that made Kitty blush thinking about how much she enjoyed their evening together.

"Hehe thanks and you were definitely amazing bug-boy, but you know that's not what I was referring to," Kitty said knowing that Peter was trying to change the subject on her.

"Okay... Lately, I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. (holds Kitty's hands) But baby, I been, I been praying hard, said no more counting dollars..." Peter starts to say earning him a playful punch from Kitty.

"Seriously Petey?! haha!" Kitty laughs at Peter for trying to sing the Counting stars song by One Republic.

Peter got a laugh at it as well, but he knew that no matter how much he would try to change the subject Kitty is to smart and too caring to let it slide.

He takes a deep breath as he gathers his thoughts together. "...Okay last night was fantastic and I, am happy about it. I just feel guilty that while we had time to do that, that could have been time use on getting Logan back. Yes, there was nothing we could do because it happens so fast, but its like I already feel responsible because the suit has it out for me, so it frustrates me that its using people in my life to try to end me." Peter told Kitty while she held his hand letting him know that she was listening to everything he was saying. "Really at times like this, I think back why I didn't want to let a lot of people in my life since they end up getting hurt because of me like you." He said to Kitty.

Kitty understood what Peter was saying. She remembers when she reconnected with him recently how he seems to shut everyone out, and just as he was getting away from he thinks he needs to go back being that way. Kitty care for Peter too much to let him backslide like this again.

"Petey what happen to me, Mary Jane, Logan, or all the bad things that have happened to the people you care about is not your fault, and you can't hold that burden on your shoulders. You are the greatest guy I ever met, someone who I know wouldn't hurt me purposely and someone who does his best to make sure the people he loves and care about was always protected. You have come way too far to give in now for you know I will be right at your side and you don't have to face obstacles alone. We will get Logan back because I believe in my Peter Parker also known as my amazing Spider-man!" Kitty tells him in a confident voice.

Peter took in everything that Kitty said to him, and she is right. He has come along way, he has people like her and Bobby he can rely on, and that he will always do his best to be still the hero that Gwen would want him as... just like Uncle Ben would want.

"Thank you, Kitty, for saving me from my darkness. Hopefully one day I can return the favor." Peter said to Kitty as they lean in to share a gentle passion kiss.

"You know I got you bug boy. Now come on, we should get ready to check on M.j before anything." Kitty told him as she got up to get dress knowing that Peter was admiring her body making her blush.

After thinking about how hot his girlfriend body look, Peter suddenly had an excellent idea about how to beat the suit. With Kitty reminding him that he has friends that he can rely upon, he went for his phone to call up an old friend to meet him at the X-mansion.

* * *

 

  **Authors note: It was a long wait but here another update to the story. Just letting everyone know that my plan for this story is that it will have two more chapters and that would be the end... to Peter's story. When/if I have time I will do another set of 10 chapters for Kitty, which will take, place after Peter's story. Since I have a lot of other story and a major Peter/Felicia story being plan, I might not quickly update Kitty's story but at least I should have Peter's story finish soon.**

**Also, I'm aware that the suit was made my Peter's and eddies' dads so when you see alien suit it's just saying the way the suit acts is not exactly human. I plan on going back to one of my old chapters to make sure I make it clear on how the suit was made.**

**Thank you all for your time of reading and patience for honestly this story wasn't suppose to happen, when I wrote the first chapter it was just going to just be a one shot because I was in a dark place in my life when writing it until I started getting Follows, Favorites, and reviews asking for more which made this story the most famous of all my other stories, so there's a little back story for you all.**


	9. Spider-man & his amazing friends vs. Venom Suit

 Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

_Spider-man & his amazing friends vs. Venom Suit_

*Flash Forward of major battle*

SPIDEY!

JUST HOLD ON WE WILL THINK OF SOMETHING!

_GIVE UP; THERE'S NO WAY IM LETTING YOU BEAT ME!_

I'm... not giving up...

_IT'S OVER... SAY GOODBYE PARKER!_

Not today buddy!

*Early Afternoon at the X-mansion*

After putting their costume on, Spider-man & Shadow-cat made their way back to the mansion to come up with a plan to save Logan from the suit. While traveling by web swinging, Spidey was having a lot of mix emotions going on in his head. The first emotion was _Focus_ as he kept coming up with ways on how they can get the suit off of Logan knowing that it would be a lot tougher compared to when they were getting the suit off of Mary Jane. Speaking of Mary Jane, the feeling of _concern_ was next in Peter as he thought about how she was recovering especially with the way they got the suit off of her like did it leave permanent damage or would she even remember what happened. Lastly, he was feeling happy about his first time making love with his current girlfriend, Kitty. Sharing that his first time with her felt right, and he was surprised it wasn't with M.j, but he wishes that didn't have to worry about his current issues and just enjoy laying down next to his girl. At the end of the day, Peter was not a selfish guy for he always tries to put those he cares about first and right now both Logan and Mary Jane are his concern right now and now he's ready to make things right.

"You okay?" Shadow-cat asks feeling Spidey tense up as he kept swinging.

He turns to her and answers with what made have been a smile underneath his mask, "Well I feel better than I was before all of what's going on now. It's like all of what I been dealing with lately and how I overcame those obstacles got me prepare for this in a weird but good way. The old me would probably be doing on my own without even trying to get help, but the new me is okay with having people like you on my side to help me. With that said I'm determined to get Logan back with any mean necessary."

After hearing the strong words come out his mouth and feeling more proud than she felt earlier, Kitty kisses him on the cheek lightly and tells him, "That's the amazing Spider-man I know."

With that said they made it to the mansion where they could see Bobby outside waiting on them.

Bobby watches as the Spider-man land in front of with and notice that Kitty had a certain glow to her, which was odd to him.

"Sooooo did you two have an okay night last night?" Bobby question the couple with his arms folded while Spidey and Shadow-cat suddenly look nervous.

"Yeah... what makes you said that Ice boy?" Shadow cat playfully questions back.

"Yeaaa like we were safe no problems right babe?" Spidey nervously asks as well turning to Shadow-cat blushing under his mask.

"Yes, baby very very safe... oh boy." Shadow-cat shot back realizing that Bobby pretty much has an idea of what happened between the two.

At the moment Bobby just burst out laughing at the couple. "HAHAHAHA I made be the Ice-man, but that doesn't mean my brain is frozen... well when you think about it... you know what that's not the point. Is the fact you two think I don't know about your last night activity? I pretty much was evident when I notice Kitty's face and you lucky that you have your mask on Peter or else it would show." Bobby points out as Peter and Kitty both started laughing along with him.

"We were hoping not to be too obvious," Shadow-cat said to Bobby while Spidey rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, I hope you two do realize when to face the new Logan that his senses are probably a lot better and if he smells that on you two ooooh boy." Iceman joked making Spidey shake his head at him.

"Geez thanks and here I thought not making him upset was going to easy." Spidey mutter sarcastically.

"Haha, you wish. Come on; Hank is waiting for us." Bobby tells them as the three heroes head to the lab to meet up with Hank aka Beast.

* * *

 

*The X-Labs*

As Spider-man, Shadow-Cat, and Bobby enter the labs, they notice Hank fell asleep with his head on the desk along with Mary Jane still resting on one of the lab beds.

"How long did he stay up?" Peter asks Bobby.

"He was still up when I woke up this morning so probably the whole night. He needs some rest anyway." Bobby answer as Peter looks over towards Mary Jane.

"I owe him for that. He didn't have to stay up like that, but I appreciate all his effort for helping M.J the best he could." Spidey softly said as he walks over to where M.J was acting and saw the treatment that was done on her.

"You don't owe me anything." a half asleep Hank claim as Spider-man, Shadow-Cat, and Bobby quickly turn feeling shocked that he was awake.

"You should go back to sleep. We all know that you deserve it." Shadow cat tells him, but Hank lifts his hand up shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me. Now that we all are here we can start coming up with a plan on how to get that dreadful thing off of Logan." Everyone in the room agrees.

Peter still was concern about M.j as gave her body another look. Even though they weren't together anymore, he still cares for her and still felt responsible about the Venom suit attaching its self on her.

Hank could sense that Peter was worry about Mary Jane. "Peter I know you have some questions, but I'm still running some test on her. When I receive the rest of the results, we can go over them, but for now, all we can do is let her rest.

Peter knew Hank was right. Besides, he made not be able to help with M.J but he can sure as heck help Logan. "Your right. Say should we pull off the news, maybe we might get an idea on where Logan is located or if he has done anything recently."

"Oh no! I meant to warn you all, but with falling asleep, I wasn't able to!" Hank immediately turns to his computer and pull up an article from last night.

They all look as the article talks about a local bar being halfway destroyed last night. Witness said that a huge dark monster with massive metal claws along with a guy with crawls his self-fighting each other.

"That must mean Logan and Victor attack each other last night, and base on this report I have a feeling Victor lost that battle." Bobby figure while Peter was in was trying to process on what he just read.

"What are you thinking Peter?" Hank question Peter since he can tell behind his mask that he was in deep thought.

"If I didn't know better that's the one bar Logan likes to go to, on top of that he runs into Sabertooth and gets into a brawl with him... I think Logan can be his self out of the suit and we might be able to figure out where he's at!" Peter claim, which gave Bobby, Hank, and Kitty shock look on their faces.

"What makes you think that just by that fact?" Kitty asks feeling confuse as Peter took off his mask showing a bright smile.

"The suit likes to influence you to make you feel like you can do anything, to do things that you usually would feel guilty doing. It can't fully control unless you have it on for an extended period of time and if you have a strong will to overcome it. M.J obviously had it on for a for a while, and unlike us, she doesn't have powers, so it made it easier for the suit to overcome her, but this is Logan we are talking about the Mr. Best At What He Does who always has a bad attitude. Judging by this report, he still is in control but just being an influence to keep the suit on." Everyone was quiet and pay close attention to Peter's choice of words.

"We have to fight him and boy it's going to be tough, but the point of fighting him is to knock some sense into him before the suit can take over... for if that ends of happening I might have to do something that is very risky." Peter begins to talk in a low tone which now made Kitty concern with what his alternative plan is until Peter's phone rang.

He answers the phone saying, "Hey you here? Cool, I will meet you at the front door." *clicks*

"Who on earth was that?" Bobby question wondering whom Peter could be talking to but got no answer as Peter made a beeline out the room.

"Um Kitty, do you know what's going on?" Hank asks Kitty with Bobby looking at her wanting to know something.

"Honestly I don't know. He calls whoever that was early but wouldn't tell who it was or anything." Kitty answer truthfully as they heard the door open back up.

"Well guys guess who I invited to this party, and he sure loves to party." Peter joke as the person he invited coming into the room.

When the person came in, both Kitty and Bobby had shock looks on their faces. "SWEET CREAM ON AN ICE CREAM SANDWICH HOW DID YOU GET HIM HERE!" Bobby yells in a happy/shock tone with Kitty being to shock as well, but both were seeing and friendly face again.

* * *

 

*Later near an old graveyard*

"Alright, are you two ready?" Spidey asks Iceman and Shadow-cat as they made their way to the location that Logan's signal was last found.

"Yeah but I'm kind of nervous. At the end of the day, we you all to Logan and he's already not a push over, now he has that thing on him making him stronger than before." Shadow-Cat expresses her concern, but Iceman wasn't afraid.

"True but we are no pushovers when we stand together. Right Spidey?" Iceman asks as he turns to Spider-man.

"I couldn't agree more Ice-boy," Spider-man answers him.

"Um, correction is Ice-man bug boy get it straight," Iceman tells him in a joking tone.

"Aww did I crack ice with that comment?" Spidey questions him going along with the joke but both not realizing that are in danger.

Kitty, though she heard something and tries to get their attention. "Guys I think.."

"Maybe you did crack ice, but it's probably because your jokes are so lame they would break anyone ears," Iceman responds not listening to Shadowcat's warning.

"Seriously I think."

"Oh, my jokes are lame?! This is coming from the human popsicle who can only joke about ice and calls his self Ice-man." Spider-man shot back also not hearing Kitty's warning.

"Oh no..."

"Please said the one who can't decide if he should call his self-amazing, ultimate, or spectacular..." Iceman began to speak until

 _"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP!"_ The two stop their bantering because of a huge roar from Logan aka Wolviote as he appears out of nowhere wanting to him they talk anymore.

"Well looks like that got his attention. Thanks for playing along." Spider-man tells Iceman as he poses like a movie star.

"Hey I'm a real actor ha-ha, but I can't take all the credit for it was an _Let's_ idea to sound annoying so Logan can just come to us," Iceman responds as Shadow-Cat stood their shock by their plan.

"You mean to tell me you two were doing that on purpose?!" She demanded to know.

"Hey if its one thing I know about Logan is that he gets angry easily so if he was still here he would have to hear our crazy commentary." He laughs as this only made Logan mad.

_"Well your lame ass commentary is only going to get you three kill by yours truly *Snikt* The New improve Wolverine!" Wolviote claims as he pops his crawls out._

"Really because the old man Logan that I know didn't allow some something to influence him to do things that he normally wouldn't do." Iceman shot back as Wolviote.

_"Enough! I know what you are trying to do, but it won't work, I won't let you take my new host away as you did with Mary Jane." Venom spoke through the suit as got Logan to strike at the three heroes._

"Move!" Spider-man yells as they dodge the upcoming strike of Wolviote's claw.

_"Come on Spider-kid, Lets see how you go against someone who knows how to fight," Logan said through the substantial influence of the suit._

The battle plan was for Spider-man to rely on his speed, Iceman to slow him down with ice attacks, and Kitty to try to get a few offenses in since she knew the suit would try its best to not get touch by her when she tries to phase it. Spider-man, in the beginning, tries webbing Logan up but when he went to punch him, Logan quickly broke out of the webbing and smack Spidey away real hard. Same with Iceman when he tries to slow him down with his ice powers, Logan just avoids it sends him flying at Shadow-cat.

"Logan you have to listen to me! Fight the suit!" Spidey pleads trying to go with the plan of having Logan take the suit off his self but to no avail.

_"I wanted to shut that annoying mouth of yours since I first met you!" Logan responds by kicking Spider-man in the chest._

"Even if that's true or not, I wish you wasn't this excited to kill me right now." Spider-man joke as ran towards Logan sliding underneath him shooting two web lines on his legs flipping him over.

"I'm just getting started!" Logan yells after recovering from that attack.

"Well so are we!" Shadow-Cat goes for a flying kick but thanks to senses that the suit has, Logan was able to catch her leg proceeding to slamming her on the ground and punch her real hard sending her flying.

_"Don't forget who taught you how to fight kid!" Logan taunts as he turns his attention to Bobby and charges at him._

"Bobby look out!" Spidey warns Iceman.

"You won't take me down that easy.. FREEZE BABY!" Iceman sends a fury of strong ice wave towards Logan as he dodges them with his speed. He gets close to him, grabs him and punches him in the stomach a few times. Then he slams him to the ground and jumps on top of him."

 _"So much for ice-cream." Logan jokes while getting off of Iceman's back._ Seeing his friends go down really push Spidey to the edge but notice that he didn't kill either of them in the process which led him to believe that maybe Logan is trying to hold back the best he could.

"Hey wolf boy it's you against me!" Spider-man yells out getting his attention.

_"You fool do you think you can beat me and save your friend!?" The suit asks Spider-man while he goes into his fighting pose._

"For the harm that you have cause to the people I care about... YOU BET YOUR LIFE I WILL!" Spider-Man declares as he charges towards Logan with Logan roaring and charges towards Spidey. They both jump at each other with allowing Spider-man to shoot a web line at Logan to bring him his self to him jumping off of Logan, shooting another web line to bring Logan back to punch him higher in the air, leading to another web line attack to kick him straight to the ground.

 _"HELL YES THIS IS WHAT CALL A FIGHT!" Logan yelled_ but got cut off as Spidey punches him a few times until Logan slaps him away, but Spidey recovered quickly and went for another offense attack only for Logan to hit him again after a few hits.

"AHHH THIS ISNT OVER YET!" Logan roar at him getting frustrated by Spider-man's constant attacks.

"Good because I still got some tricks in my suit!" Spider-man mentions as he feels it's almost time to call in that back up only for to feel regret when he went after Logan, he got brutally slice in the chest causing him to scream in pain.

"NO!" Shadow-Cat scream seeing the horrible sight of what just happen to her boyfriend as she tries to recover.

"JUST HOLD ON BRO!" Iceman yells trying to get his self to help Spidey out.

As Spidey grabs his chest, he pushes a button on his unity belt right before Logan grip his throat and prepares his self for the final blow. " _GIVE UP; THERE'S NO WAY IM LETTING YOU BEAT ME AGAIN!" The suit spoke as it felt like it had the battle over._

"I'm... not giving up..." Spidey said while coughing. At that moment, he saw something bright heading his way.

_"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO ANSWER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU FAIL LOGAN, MARY JANE, KITTY, BOBBY, NOT TO MENTION GWEN STACY, AND INCLUDING ME... SAY GOODBYE PARKER!_

"Not today buddy!" said a familiar voice that Spidey knew all too well making him smile underneath his mask.

* * *

 

*Flashback*

**(AN: If I remember correctly DiazH2xtrem requested this character a while back)**

"SWEET CREAM ON AN ICE CREAM SANDWICH HOW DID YOU GET HIM HERE!?" Bobby yells in a pleasant/shock tone with Kitty being to shock as well but both was happy seeing and friendly face again.

"You already know that hottest member of the Fantastic 4 has to make time to help out an amazing group of friends when they in need." Johnny storm aka Human Torch enters the room alongside his best friend/Brother Spider-Man as he went to greet Bobby and Kitty.

"It's been a while homie, what you too _cool_ to hang with since your being big time with the 4?" Bobby joke as he gave him a bro like hugging.

"I see what you did there with the cool part, but no I was just so hot from them hard missions I didn't want to melt you." Johnny joke back as the three fellas laugh together while Kitty and Hank just roll their eyes in amusement on how they haven't missed a beat since being away from each other.

"Kitty its been too long but shouldn't your name be Spider-girl since your with Spider-man now?" Johnny asks Kitty as he gave her hug with her returning the hug.

"Well news travels fast and who knows maybe that could happen." She answers winking at Peter who just started scratching his head. Both Johnny and Bobby mess with him by "OOOOOOOOOOOO" at him at the same time. Hank felt good seeing the four young heroes together like this, for he understood that they each had their own lives and responsibilities they have to deal with but moments like these are rare, and it's good that they can least have one here.

"As much as I hate to stop this great reunion you four are having, and I hate it because it's not often I get to see you all like this, we still got matters to take care of," Hank mentions as they all nod at him and got back into serious mode.

"I say burn the suit right off of Logan!" Johnny blurts out causing everyone but Booby to give him a WHAT look.

"Why burn when we can just freeze the suit?" Bobby chime in which didn't help much ether.

"So much for serious mode." Kitty said as Peter just kept looking at the two of them as the process their ideas together.

"Well, on the one hand, Logan can regenerate his self and Bobby can just cool the burns off of him but it's not like the suit is going just to allow him just to stay still a take it since it will influence Logan to think of us as the enemy."

"Well maybe if you can wear him down and get him to understand that he can fight the suit, maybe that can work. Plus of Johnny sneaks in without being seen it would throw him off and help burn it off of him." Hank suggests with Johnny and Bobby having approval looks on their face.

"I'm down for that as long as Logan doesn't get hurt too badly when getting that stuff off of him but I want to go back to Peter. You had said before Johnny came in that you might have to do something risky." Kitty mentions. This made Bobby, Johnny, and Hank look towards Peter as Peter took a huge breath before saying what his other plan was.

* * *

 

*Flash-forward to fight scene*

_"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO ANSWER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU FAIL LOGAN, MARY JANE, KITTY, BOBBY, NOT TO MENTION GWEN STACY, AND INCLUDING ME... SAY GOODBYE PARKER!_

Not today buddy! Said a familiar voice that Spidey knew as he smiles underneath his mask.

_"WHAT THE... ROAAAAAAAAAAA" The suit painfully scream as it felt it self-feeling burn alive._

Yea that's right this is what happens when you mess with my bro. NOW BURN BABY!" Johnny Storm aka Human Torch came just as the plan said to wait until Logan was weak and unaware of his surroundings, even with the senses he wasn't able to avoid getting burn like that. Spidey fell to the ground as the suit kept trying to stop the pain but couldn't do it. At that moment the lawsuit notice Parker was severely beaten and decides to take advantage by getting what's left of the suit off of his current host and made its way on to his original host... Spider-man.

The suit then made his way into Peter's mindset preparing to bond its self again with him.

_"I have to admit; it feels good being back in here." The suit said to its self._

"Too bad, you won't have an extended stay like you did last time." Peter stops him, who appears to have his mask on with the rest of his costume, as the suit was surprised to see. Thus turning its self into the symbiote version of the Spider-man costume.

_"You do understand that your body is badly injured so it will be a lot easier to take control of you. For you see Parker we are perfect together; I can make you stronger, smarter, and not feel weak anymore." The suit suggests to him only to receive a smirk form on Peter's face. "What are you smiling about?"_

"It's funny. I wanted this to happen. You, me, here like this." Peter began to speak making the suit think that he wants to reunite with it. "I had had a rough past, and I can say the last few months were no better. I was beginning to feel that I shouldn't be Spider-man anymore and just be an empty shell until you came back hurting and controlling the people I care about. I then realize I can't give up for I have individuals who are counting on me and want me to succeed. You also brought the best of me as to which I thank you for that."

The suit was now frightened by the visions of Kitty, Bobby, Johnny, Logan, Mary Jane, Aunt May, Gwen Stacy, his father, and Uncle Ben appearing behind Peter.

"With all that said, I don't need you, so its time to see you way out of here." Peter claim as he shot two webs lines on the ground getting ready to slingshot his self to the suit."

_"NO YOU NEED ME AND IF YOU WON'T HAVE ME THEN NO ONE WILL!" The suit yells as he launches its self towards Peter._

"Goodbye Venom and thank you everyone." Peter then lets him self-fly forward to Venom kicking him far away and that's when everything went black.

* * *

 

 *Flashback*

"I'm down for that as long as Logan doesn't get hurt too badly when getting that stuff off of him but I want to go back to Peter. You had said before Johnny came in that you might have to do something risky." Kitty mentions. This made Bobby, Johnny, and Hank look towards Peter as Peter took a huge breath before saying what his other plan was.

"Well if the plan we have set doesn't work, theirs another idea I came up with which is risky but could work. This battle happens all because the suit wants payback for me removing its self off of me. So I give it what it wants... me." Peter tells the group knowing that they wouldn't be quick to go with that plan.

"OH HELL NO!" Johnny yells almost causing him to flame on.

"NO WAY WE LETTING THAT HAPPEN!" Bobby also yells not wanting Peter to risk something like that.

"Petey, you don't have to give your self up especially not to that thing. What if..." Kitty starts speaking to Peter with fear of knowing what could happen if Peter bonds with the suit again.

"Everyone settles down, Peter is a smart young man, and I'm sure he has a full plan on how that would work," Hank said calming them down allowing Peter to finish.

"Look I'm not as thrill of having that thing back on me just like the rest of you all, and I'm fully aware of the negatives of this plan. The point is if I can at least get it off Logan then so be it. Once the suit gets on me, I need to fight it from within which I ask that you guys help me if I start losing control. I wouldn't ask or even suggest this plan to just anybody, so I'm asking you three because I trust you all. You all are mine amazing friends.. and girlfriend." Peter explains in a serious voice making the group speechless.

After a few mins of silence Kitty goes over to Peter and kiss him. "I told you before that with me in your life you don't ever have to things alone anymore, you have close people in your life that are willing to help you if you need it.

"She's right Pete; I got your back. Nothing can stop us." Bobby agrees as he stands beside Peter giving him a strong handshake.

"Beside if that thing controls you we won't be able to find out which one of us is faster in a race so you know I have to help you out homie." Johnny jumps giving Peter a nudge making Peter laugh.

"Thank you all, I truly from the bottom of my heart appreciate your help," Peter tells them as they hear a beep sound go off.

"Hate to interrupt again, but Logan's tracker went off, somewhere in this location." Hank warns the group as Kitty got the route on her tracker.

"Alright let's go save Logan. Hank you seriously for me, please get some rest. We will be all right." Kitty pleads to Hank who deep down knew he was no condition to fight without having a full rest.

"Oh fine, but please be careful and good luck to each of you." The group gave him a thumb up as they hurry out to find their friend as the fantastic team they are.

* * *

 

  **Authors note: As some you guys made have noticed, I change the title of the story because I never the name to begin with, plus the way the story was heading I decided to just come up with something else. Also if you want, I made some change to the story (meaning going back and redoing some chapters) since I feel I have become a better writer and would like this story a little more readable without a lot of mistakes.**

**As we get towards the end, I have been thinking, and I decided that there are two scenarios that I can go as far as the next ten chapters. One route I can just make the ten chapters be series of one shot that takes place after the story, which would make me, update maybe faster than another idea. Or go with the original plan have the ten chapters be more about Kitty which means not so much of a faster update than the first route. Either way, I am going to let y'all decide how would you want to go with and maybe by chapter 10 I should figure out which route to take.**

**Also for those who are a fan of the Peter/Kitty pairing, what made you become a fan of the couple? Just wondering?**


	10. You’re never alone

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

_You’re never alone_

After what felt like a long rest, Peter slowly wakes up trying to figure out what happens to him. As his vision gets more clear, he notices that he is now in a familiar room and get his self up quickly while at the same time feels someone holding him down.

"Peter take it easy! No need to rush into action." said the voice of Hank. Peter turns to see doctor Hank, who was sitting at his desk, now standing right beside him up to check on him. "How are you feeling, I heard it was a pretty rough battle for you guys?"

Peter rubs the back of his head before answering. "I dealt with worse before so it’s nothing. The last thing I can remember from the fight is that I let the suit take ahold of me so it could officially let go of its hold on Logan. Then supposedly I battle the suit from within which I thought I won but after that, it’s pretty much a blur."

Hank sat and listened to everything that Peter said about his take on the fight to make sure there was no memory loss from being in the suit even though he doubts that would be the case with Peter since he was the first to bond with the suit. He picks up the lab results to explain what happens to Peter after fighting the suit.

"Well lucky for you Peter you don't have any significant damage from the battle, for it just seems like you needed some extra rest for your body to get back 100%, you were out for a full day," Hank tells him which shocks Peter since he didn't realize that he slept that long but it does explain why it seems like a long time that he was asleep. "As far as what happened after the fight from what I been told, the last bit of the suit came off of you and tried to escape but luckily Johnny was able to burn the rest of it, and no one found a trace of it since. Thanks to Logan healing abilities he recovers a lot quicker than you did and thankfully Bobby and Kitty didn't take too much damage during the fight as well."

Peter process everything that Hank just told him. He felt better about knowing nothing serious happen to his friends especially Kitty, who he wants to see right now. At that moment, in a way, it was like she read his mind because Kitty along with Bobby, Johnny, and even Logan came down to the lab to check on him. She runs to Peter and hugs him tightly with Peter hugging her back.

"Oh, Petey I was so worried about you," Kitty said still hugging her boyfriend real tight.

Peter hugs her back loving this feeling. "I'm alright Kitty; I'm just happy that you are here."

"A cough cough" Bobby making cough sounds to get Peter's attention.

"Um, yea are you forgetting someone?" Johnny asks playing along with Bobby folding his arms.

Peter looks up and answers with a smile, "Oh yeah wolf man glad to see the suit is no longer on you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Both Bobby and Johnny question Peter while Logan pops his claws out.

"What was that bub?" Logan asks not amused with being call wolf boy.

"Ha-ha I mean Mr. Best there is, and yes it's good seeing my brother Vanilla Ice and Brother Human Fire both okay as well." Peter cracks a joke, which earns him a playful push from Kitty.

Bobby and Johnny then look at Peter for a few seconds until they at the same time said looking at each other, "Close enough." right before tackling Peter messing with him. This action stops quickly after Kitty rolls her eyes at them and grab both of the young heroes by the ear.

"If you don't stop hurting my boyfriend there will be consequences understand?" Kitty asks them in a grave tone to where Logan found his self-impress by the way she handles the two.

"Yes, mam." The two answers her causing Peter to laugh at the two as she let's go of them letting them rub their ears.

"Now that you all here I think we should discuss serious business now," Hank suggest as the group comes together to go over recent events. Hank continues, " So first thing first can we officially confirm that the suit is destroyed for good?" Hearing the question made Peter ask his self the same thing. He remembers that it was partly his dad who helps make the suit, to begin with, and wonders could it ever officially literally destroy.

"Well considering that I burn it right off of Logan, with the help of his cool healing power, I sure there are no remaining signs plus only a little got on Peter, but we check to make sure there weren't extra parts of the suit on him before we got here," Johnny explains his story to the group. Peter realize at that moment that's how he had the battle from within against the suit. It was due to a small part of it trying to recover from the attack by bonding with him. Thanks to the strong influence of close people in his life, however, Peter was able to stop the suit and kick it out of his mindset.

"Well if it somehow escapes then I'm fully ready to take it down. It will think twice before it messes with the people I care about and me." Peter spoke up getting approval nods from everything one.

"I just glad that strange looking stuff is finally of me. I can't believe I had allowed something like that to influence me that easily without wearing it that long." Logan mutters out loud.

"I still don't understand how the suit took over you so easily Logan," Kitty said with concern in her tone.

"Considering that Logan has a bad attitude all the time the suit more than likely influence Logan by using his anger against him and took control," Peter explain based on his experience with the suit.

"Which means in the future you need to _chill_ more often." Bobby joke playfully elbowing Logan.

"SHUT UP!" Logan yells at him causing everyone else to chuckle over how easy it is to get under Logan's skin.

"At the end of the day, I'm just glad that no one was seriously hurt because of that suit which brings up the other issue we need to discuss, though this situation involves Peter mostly," Hank mentions. Peter at that moment knew exactly whom he was referring.

Hank goes on to say, "The other situation has to do with Mary Jane. Peter and Logan when you two were able to get the suit off of you didn't cause a long-term effect. However, I'm afraid she made have suffered memory loss because she was removed from the suit a different way. She will wake up soon but I would choose your conversation carefully when talking to her Peter for you might have a choice between wanting her to still know about your secret life as Spider-man or not knowing about that life at off."

Peter felt Kitty's hand on his tighten. He had a feeling that he might have to decide that for he knew the suit could sometimes cause one to not remember certain things after being separated from it. Of course with trying to save Logan Peter never really had the time to think about that but knew he wouldn't have much time to do so regardless since she will be waking up soon.

At that moment Johnny's watch starts beeping which means he needs to return to the Fantastic Four for a mission. As he gives Bobby a goodbye bro hug, Johnny says, "Well looks like the gang needs me of course since I'm captain of the team. Anyways hopefully we can hang out more now and Peter you know I got your back if you need it right." He walks over to Peter and gives him a hug as well.

Peter returns the hug back and answers, "Definitely my human fire brotha." Bobby decides to walk him out after Johnny gives Logan and Hank nods as he walks out the room.

Before exiting, Johnny turns back to look at Peter to tell him, "If you want my advice though, I would tell her what happens if she doesn't have all of the memories intact. I don't know exactly what happened between you two, but I'm sure somewhere inside she knows she wouldn't reveal your secret but that's just me." At that moment he and Bobby walk out of the room.

Logan decides to head out as well but not without telling Peter, "Flame head made mean well about his two-cent, but after all, that has happened the past few days you better off keeping your super-hero life to your self for as you can see all the damage, it has caused. Call me a loner all you want, but there's a reason why I don't let a lot of people know certain things about me. Just something to think about kid and thanks again." After revealing how he felt Logan left along side Hank, leaving Peter and Kitty alone in the same room as Mary Jane.

"So I guess you are next on the list to give me some inspirational advice right?" Peter smirk towards his girlfriend.

Kitty reveals a shy smile before responding. "Petey what can I say? Both Logan and Johnny have strong points, and the last thing I want to do is come across as the girlfriend who tells you how you should treat your former girlfriends. Besides ultimately this is your choice between you and M.J, so you have the last say so. Whatever you decide, I believe that you will make the right decision for the both of you and I will support you regardless." She gives him a soft kiss and makes her way out the room to give Peter and M.j space. "I will leave you two alone." She said softly before exiting the room.

_Author note: I don't remember if the suit does call memory loss to certain people in the ultimate universe but let's just say it does for in this case._

* * *

 

 *sometime later*

Peter patiently sat right beside Mary Jane so he can talk to her when she wakes up. During the wait, Peter manages to figure out his decision on should M.J continue to know about his secret or no longer have her know about it. He snaps out of deep thoughts when he sees Mary Jane slowly wakes up.

"Peter?" She questions softly as her vision became more clear seeing Peter.

"Yeah, it's me M.J. How are you feeling?" He responds making her relax more.

"I feel like I took a long nap and somewhat sore. Oh, I had this very odd dream with you in it." She told him.

"Oh really, well do tell what happens," Peter asks in a surprised tone to make sure she doesn't suspect anything.

Mary Jane sat up a little before explaining what she had a dream about. "I dreamt that this weird freaky black stuff bonded with me and transform me into some freak that hated you and Kitty, and later I fought Spider-man and his friends. The craziest part was that you were Spider-man in the dream."

Peter knew that now is the moment of truth, for the way she describes the dream it's clear that she doesn't remember that he's Spider-man. He takes a deep breath and grabs her hand to explain what happens.

"Well M.J most of it wasn't a dream. You see the black freaky stuff is a live suit that my father and Eddie's dad created together and at one point I did wear the suit but later took it off because of its evil intentions. The suit used you to get payback for me since at the time me, and you haven't been on the best of terms, so I reach out to Spider-man and his amazing friends to help save you, and you ended up here while you recover. I called your aunt Anna and told her you were spending the night at a friends house so she wouldn't be to worry."

As Peter explains what happens, Mary Jane just sat and listened with a surprised look on her face. She couldn't believe that all of what Peter said had happened and she couldn't remember all of it. "Oh, my... Peter I wouldn't think to hurt... wait you said we weren't on the best of terms and that’s why the thing use me. Why aren't we on the best of term?"

This brought Peter back to the day they broke up and how that break up changes the strong bond they had. "Because when you and I ended the relationship, you started acting differently towards me. A lot was said that I believe both of us regret, but I’m sorry for the hurt that I cause you because of it."

Tears begin to run down Mary Jane's face as she gets up to hug Peter and whispers, "Peter imp so so sorry, I don't remember why I acted differently towards you and though I feel like we can't be the couple we once were right now, I really hope you can forgive me and that we can still be close friends. You still mean a lot to me, Peter."

Having Mary Jane hug him like this made Peter feel heavy inside, filled with so many emotions. He couldn't deny that somewhere in him he still had feelings for M.J and if he could, he could just ask to make things work between the two. Then again there are also the dark emotions because M.J was also one of the reasons he fell to the deep depression that he had to suffer recently. Lastly, however, his emotions brought him back to Kitty, the light that brought him out of the darkness of depression and how he loved her and wanted to just be with her. Peter then gently hug Mary Jane back to say, "I already forgave you, Mary Jane, simply, and I would like us to be still close to you, but of course, we can only be close friends since I'm now back with Kitty."

Mary Jane wipes her face and looks into Peter's eyes to ask him, "Peter... does she make you truly happy?"

Peter reveals a shy smile and answer, "Yes she does M.J more than I thought she would."

This leads to Mary Jane to smile back knowing that Peter has found someone who can make him happy like she once did. "That’s all I need to hear, and I'm happy for you two since I know she found a great guy in you."

"Thanks, M.J I appreciate that. Now that we got all the mushy stuff out of the way, we better get you home. I ask Spider-man could he give you a lift back home if that’s okay with you?" He asks her.

Mary Jane laughs at how Peter, despite them not being together, can be a sweet heart at times. "Haha, of course, I feel like I need to apologize to him as well."

Peter goes to leave the room to get ready to take Mary Jane home but not without saying with a smirk, "Oh I'm sure he doesn't blame you for what happens."

 

*Back at Peter's apartment*

Thanks to Night Crawler, Kitty had already returned home to wait on Peter. She went home after leaving Peter to have one on one time with Mary Jane but not with out saying goodbye to the X-men family. She couldn't help but think about what happens and what is being stated in the conversation between her boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend. She knew Peter already had a tough decision about whatever or not letting Mary Jane know about him being Spider-man but yet another question pop to her mind. Would Peter want to work things out with her? She knows Peter is faithful so for him to decide to take her back he will return to break up with her. She shook the thoughts out of her head until Peter comes back since at the end of the day she wants him happy, even if it meant feeling the hurt that she felt the last time they split up.

At that moment, Kitty heard the windows open up and see Peter, still in his Spider-man costume, coming in the room. Kitty quickly gets up and wraps her arm around his neck to hug him, leading to Peter wrapping his strong arms around her waist to hold her in comfort.

"How did it go?" She asks him, softy.

Peter takes his mask off and answers, "Well other than taking her home and hearing apologies to Spider-man multiple times; it went great actually. It turns out she did suffer memory loss of me being Spider-man. So my final decision was to go with not telling her my secret but eventually I will when the time is right."

Peter suddenly notices her heart was beating faster than usual. "What’s wrong?" he asks which cause Kitty to lead him to the bed to talk about her concern.

"Peter are you back with her?" Kitty asks in a low tone catching Peter off guard.

"Wait for what!?"

Kitty tries to hold back tears as she explains her self. "I ask because with her memory being gone, there’s the opportunity for you and Mary Jane to work things out. If that’s the case, I understand as long as you are happy."

Peter now understood where she got the idea from and pulls her close to him.

"Kitty I am not going to lie the thought of me and M.J being together crept in my mind, but like I told M.J, we can only be close friends now because I am with you and I only want you. When you were missing, I found my self so worry for you and all I could think about was bringing you back to me. I love you so much my Kitty-cat." Peter confess to her bring tears of joy from Kitty knowing that she still has Peter's, heart.

"I love you too Petey." They lean in kiss each other softly until Peter cracks a joke saying, "Plus I love watching you in action in your new Shadow-cat costume."

Peter figure at this moment he was going to receive a playful punch in the shoulder. However, Kitty grew a flirty smile and made Peter lay down so she could get on top on him to take off her shirt."

"Well then again who needs a costume for this moment?" Peter asks as the couple share another night of making love to each other.

* * *

 

  **Authors note: Well guys I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that over the past year I lost the passion for going long-term with this story. Peter/Kitty are my one of my favorite Spider-man pairings, but I can't think of an excellent storyline to follow-up with this story. The good news is that one you finally got an official ending, and if I feel like it, I might do one shot that follows the story. (though I not promising anything because of other future projects) I still am amazed by how many reviews this story got despite how in the beginning it supposed just to be a one shot so again thank you for all the support. BTW if anyone wants to do his or her own after story with this one, just let me know when you do and give credit to me on the story. You know what since you all guys waited for this update I think you guys deserve at least one-shot so on to the next page....**


End file.
